In a Perfect World
by julz314
Summary: After a hunt gone terribly wrong Sam wakes up in South Dakota and things are... different. How will he manage and what challenges will Dean go through to save his brother? set before Family Remains
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just about to rise as Dean Winchester and his younger brother Sam arrived at the Oxford farm in Indiana for their latest hunt. Sam had complained about how pointless it was to wake up as early as they had since they were hunting a nest of vampires. After all, vampires were weaker as long as the sun was out. It didn't kill them, but it stung them and that was as good as anything else.

The last month had proven to be rough on the youngest Winchester brother. Dean's adrenaline had been pumping to the maximum ever since they had the talk about Hell on the side of the highway, and now the only thing Dean could think of was the job. They had both been busy with hunts after hunts, and a lack of rest, which worried Sam a lot.

"Dean," Sam begged at the engine of the Impala stopped. They were now feet away from a big old barn.

"I don't want to hear it, Sam. We're going in and do our job. That's it."

"But you've had about three hours of sleep in the past two days! You're slowly killing yourself, Dean!"

Dean took the car keys and put them in his pockets. "Slowly killing myself, huh? And how in the world do you know that?"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek. He knew that this talk was going no where, but still had to try and convince Dean that he couldn't let himself die. "I just think that we should be pacing ourselves, that's all."

"Pacing ourselves?" Dean huffed. "Are you serious, Sam? Do you honestly think that evil paces itself?"

Sam stayed silent.

"We have a job to do, whether you like it or not. If you want to stay in here and be all emo on me, fine! Do as you please. But I'm not letting anyone else die because of that mo-fo vampires' nest, you got me?"

Before Sam could open his mouth again Dean got out of the car, angry. Sam sighed as he heard the trunk opening and then got out. As much as rest wanted to bring him in some deep sleep, Sam still had to be there for his brother.

xXx

The barn was quiet and slightly lit by sunlight that came through the walls. Both brothers walked in carefully, backing each other's backs like their father had taught them a long time ago. They didn't know much about this nest, but after getting townspeople information on missing people and recovery of bodies that had been drained of their blood and almost eaten alive, Sam and Dean had managed to follow the nest from the town's small bar to their actual nest. The Winchesters made a terrific team effort into finding all the information they had needed, and it wouldn't have been a surprise that their father would have been proud of them.

They watched their step carefully as bottles of beers and liquor had been left everywhere on the ground. Sam spotted three of vampires asleep in a haystack on his left. He poked Dean's right shoulder and showed them to him. From what they had seen, there was supposed to be seven of them in total, so only four remained to be found. Halfway in the barn Sam pointed the stair case that led to a second floor and carefully walked up to it.

A moment went by and Sam looked down at Dean, showing him two fingers. Five down, two more to go. Dean got three syringes out of his pockets and quickly got dead man's blood into the vampire's systems before slashing their throats. A few seconds later, he heard the same slashing noise coming from upstairs.

Dean didn't wait for Sam to get down before continuing his search for the remaining two vampires. He hold up his bloody blade, the one his dad had owned before him, and walked to the other end of the barn to where an old olive green jeep was parked. He looked inside of it from the passenger's side and saw them, the vampire couple asleep. Dean's adrenaline took over him once more as he took the syringe with his left hand and tried to open the passenger door. He knew he didn't have much time to act and had to work as fast as he ever had in his life, but his heart pumped and the excitement got to him too fast to wait for his brother. But damn, did it ever felt great!

Everything happened in a flash. Dean successfully opened the door and stabbed the woman at the neck with the syringe. But before Dean could take his hand off the syringe something had already taken a grip on his wrist. Dean slowly looked up and saw him: the male was about Sam's height, with bloody red eyes and his second set of teeth out. He looked at his mate and then back at Dean.

"What did you do?" he growled.

Dean grinned. "What does it look like to you, chuckles?" He tried to get out of the car but the male still had the grip on him.

The male growled louder as he saw that his beloved was in pain. Dean tried to get a hold of his blade that he had dropped on the car's floor but he couldn't move. He looked up once more and saw the fury in the vampire's eyes.

"You are going to pay, human!"

The vampire pulled Dean towards him. This was the end, Dean thought right before the vampire started screaming in pain. The vampire looked behind him and saw a syringe being his right leg.

"Hey!"

Sam stood behind the vampire, his blade at the ready. The vampire growled, trying to ignore the pain, but didn't scare Sam. Both of them stared at each other for a second before the vampire decided to run after his newest enemy.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled out as he finally got out of the car.

The first thing Dean saw when he got around the car was half of the second floor collapsing. Dean instinctively shielded himself as dust flew around him everywhere. It took about a minute before Dean could see clear. The air was thick from the dust and it was hard to breathe, but then panic came in.

"Sam? Sammy!?"

The adrenaline was all gone in Dean's body. Fear and panic over took his body at the loss of Sam's whereabouts. Sam had been going down that direction when the floor collapsed, and this could probably mean only one thing…

"Sammy!!?" Dean was digging in the debris, looking around him everywhere and calling out his brother's name. He couldn't see where the vampire had been gone but only hoped that the son of a bitch was lying under this pile of wood and rusted equipment instead of his own brother. His job was to protect him after all and he was failing at it. He wasn't giving up though, as his research continued.

He suddenly heard some scrap moving and turned around to find a hand moving in the air. Dean ran to his brother and dug his upper body, sighing in relief.

"Sam! Damn, are you alright? Speak to me, man!"

"Dean…" Sam struggled. The oldest brother tried to finish up the digging out of fear that the other half of the barn was about to come down on them.

But then fear and panic over took Dean's body again as he looked at his brother. Sam had been in bad shape before, but this time it was taking the cake. There was blood everywhere on Sam's shirt, and Sam's face had gotten bruised up, but the Dean's heart almost broke into pieces when he saw blood in Sam's hair. Sam showed Dean a thumb up, answering his previous questions.

"Don't you dare try to be an ass with me right now!" He took out his cell phone from his pocket but Sam placed his right hand on Dean's.

"Dean…" Sam chocked. "Cops…"

Tears were starting to form at the corners of Dean's eyes. "Sam, you need an ambulance and care. I don't give a crap if the cops see us I am not letting you die in my arms today!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So a big thank you for everyone's alerts and reviews. I've been having some issues with my other work (especially with what we've witnessed about Uriel this week! Wowzers!) But here is chapter deux! Not a big one but the best is yet to come! =) Enjoy!!! (First part is a flashback. Don't get confused! =) )**

xXx

_May 2__nd__ 1988_

"Psst! Sam, wake up!"

The little boy scrunched his eyes as he tried to open them, a light blinding him. When he finally could see his older brother, Sam looked at the alarm clock on his right.

12:01 am

"Guess who just turned 5?!" the voice asked him.

Sam yawned, turning his eyes on the bed next to his. "Dean?"

The little boy finally managed to get into a sitting position. He looked around him to see the beige colored hotel room. It wasn't the best of the rooms they had lived in, but it wasn't the worst either. Sam wondered everyday why they kept going from town to town, and the only answer he would get was that their father's job was making them move all the time.

Dean got off the second bed and ran to the small round table and took a cupcake. He brought it to his little brother and Sam saw that his brother had put a candle on it. Sam's reaction made Dean smile. "Make a wish!"

Sam smiled back at his brother and blew on the candle. Dean took the candle out of the cake and gave it to Sam, who instantly took half of the cake and handed it to Dean.

Dean ate his half in two bites, nearly chocking as he did so. He got to his bed, took something from under his pillow and sat next to his little brother.

"What's that?" Sam asked as he nibbled on his cupcake.

Dean handed the square gift-wrapped present to his brother. "Open up and see for yourself."

Sam suddenly wasn't tired anymore. Dean had gotten something for him? He placed his piece of cupcake on the night table before ripping the comic book pages off the gift. Sam threw the paper on the floor as his eyes starred at the small book in his hands. It was a book with horses and a farm on the cover. Sam stayed in awed for a few moments.

Dean knew his little brother was a smart cookie, and when he and his dad had found this book he immediately thought about his little brother. "You know there are a lot of pictures in that book?"

Sam smiled and quickly went through some pages. They were nice pictures of farms, hot summer days, horses and all sorts of other farm animals.

"You wanna read it to me?" the little boy asked his brother.

"Maybe tomorrow," Dean told Sam. "Now you should probably go back to sleep.

But Sam could not go back to sleep. "Well, can we watch some television?"

Dean understood that Sam was now all pumped and excited. They got comfy on Sam's bed and Dean turned on the television. It didn't take long for little Sam to fall asleep next to his old brother, his book still in his hands…

xXx

Everything was dark. Sam could not open his eyes. He tried to figure out what was going on around him but could only hear random shouts and sirens. What was going on? Where in the world was Dean?

He suddenly felt being lifted up, and that is when he remembered everything. The barn had collapsed. Everything had gone black right after it. But the book? That had had to be some sort of dream.

"Sir, I need you to calm down!" said an unknown voice. Sam was starting to make sense of all the sounds around him, and the female voice got to him first.

"But he's my brother, damn it!" a familiar voice seemed to be struggling to get to him, Sam thought to himself. It didn't take long to realize who's voice it was.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Sam? Sammy!" Dean seemed to be a few feet away from him. Sam tried to open his eyes but the sunlight was too bright for him. He suddenly heard doors closed and he felt as though he had gotten into a roller coaster ride.

"Dean?" he whispered again, but this time Dean didn't answer. Panic took over Sam. Where was his brother? Why was he alone all of the sudden?

Why did he feel so weak?

xXx

Minutes that felt like hours went by, and Dean paced around the waiting room of the ER. It was still early in the morning and Dean was surprised that the room wasn't filling up with old folks or mothers with sick baby. It was a rather small hospital, and Dean was grateful for it. The police still scared him and the last thing he and Sam needed was the feds finding out that they were both still alive.

A door opened behind Dean making him jump. A woman in her mid 20's appeared, wearing a white lab coat and her dark hair up in a ponytail. She pushed her glasses up her nose and took a look at the man standing up.

"Mr. Turner?" she asked.

"How is he?" Dean walked to her, anxious to know what the next words would be coming out of her mouth.

"Your brother is in a stable state. He has several broken bones in his right arm and both legs while his head did sustain serious injuries as well…"

"But will he be okay?" Dean cut in. He didn't care about medical details. All he needed to know was if Sam would be okay or not.

"We won't know fully until he wakes up. We still need to get him a scan for his head and he is still unconscious." The words echoed in Dean's head and he fell as though he would never be able to move again.

"Can I go see him?" At this point all Dean could do was staring at the floor. How could he look into the doctor's eyes, knowing that it was his fault if his brother was lying in a hospital bed right now?

"He is resting now, but you can go and see him just for a little while." That sentence caught his attention. He looked up at her to see her smile. "Follow me."

His heart paced faster each step he took. The room seemed to be miles away and Dean just wanted to run to his brother's side and never leave. Suddenly the hospital felt bigger and it was like he was walking small paces. Where the hell could that room be?!

The doctor finally stopped in front of a room. The door was closed and the lights seemed to be turned off.

"Your brother is in here. Luckily he has his own private room. You can go in but only until I come and get you."

Dean's heart stopped as he pushed the door. "Thank you, doctor…?"

"Lang." She smiled at him and started to walk back the way they came.

Dean finally walked in and that's when he saw him, lying in the only bed in the small room.

"Sam."

No other words were said as he sat down in the rocking chair next to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not a fan of long chapters, and I apologize for it. I did notice that the count is slowly getting bigger and bigger and it is kind of nice. But at any case here is chapter 3!**

* * *

When Sam opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like days, he didn't know what had surprised him the most: the fact that he wasn't lying down in a hospital bed, or the fact that a feminine figure lay next to him asleep. She had her back at him so he couldn't see her face or who she was. He turned his head and looked at his left on the nightstand to see that it was almost 4 in the morning. Sam sat up and took a look around. It was dark but the sun was about to rise. The room was big; about the size of a normal hotel room, but with a king size bed instead of two queens. It was still somewhat dark, and Sam didn't dare turning on the lights, so he decided to get up and explore in the darkness.

Getting out of the room hadn't been a challenge for him, but knowing where he was actually in the house was going to be one. When he got out of the room he found himself at the end of a hallway. He walked slowly, until his eyes got used to the poor lighting that seemed to be coming from a set of stairs heading down. He felt the right wall with his hand, memorizing how many doors he would have to go to if he ever had to come back to his room. On his way to the stairs he felt a piece of glossy paper, quickly figuring out that it was a calendar. When he finally got to the stairs he decided to go down and continue to explore. The first room he got to was the entrance hallway. Sam finally got his hand on a switch and, giving up the darkness, decided to turn a light on. The following room, the living room, suddenly had light.

He had to think for a moment: what the hell was all this? Last thing he remembered from before he opened his eyes was a weird dream about him fighting off someone (or was it "something") that had pushed him up against a wall and heard a crash. His thoughts were lost, blank, and it didn't take him long to figure out that it was pointless to try to remember before today.

He walked inside the large living room. There were many pictures set on the library in front of him. Pictures of him and a woman with dark hair, possibly the woman lying in bed upstairs. There were also pictures of a little girl around five, and the picture that had surprised Sam the most had to be the one where he had the little girl in his arms, and both were smiling happily.

Sam's eyes kept looking around and suddenly he felt his heart miss a beat when he saw the picture of his parents, John and Mary Winchester, up on the wall. Their smile brought a grin on Sam's face. Seeing them in each other's arms like that took all the darkness of the world away…

"Daddey?" suddenly said a little voice.

Sam turned around. The little girl in the picture was standing right in front of him, and had called him 'Dad'. Since when did he have a daughter?

"Daddey can't sleepy?" she asked him as she ran to him, holding a small yellow blanket in her right hand.

Sam took the little girl up in his arms by reflex. He didn't know what to answer or even who she was. "Hey… What are you doing up at this time?"

The little girl's eyes answered the question; had she cried? "Monster in the closet." She pointed back to the stairs with her free hand.

What could he tell the little girl? That monsters didn't exist? Somehow, he knew deep down that this wasn't true…

"Come on, let's see what we can do," was the only answer Sam could give the girl to reassured her. He brought her back upstairs, turning on the lights this time as he did so, and wondered for a second where the little girl's room was. He let the girl down and went down on his knees. "How about you run to your room and…" he took a few seconds before continuing, "daddy will be right there, okay?"

The little girl followed orders and ran up to her bedroom door, the second door on the right that he had touched previously. She yawned, looking at her father as she did and when she touched the door knob she started trembling. "Scared."

Sam got up on his feet and walked to her, taking her right hand. At least he now knew where her room was. "Let's go in together then." Sam pushed the door slowly with his right hand, his left almost being crushed by the little girl's grip. The room was lit with a nice purple colour nightlight and the room itself had shown to be of a light purple. He brought her to her bed where she got under the blankets and he went for the closet.

He looked in carefully and there was nothing. "See? There's nothing to be scared of." He walked back to her bed and kneeled down by her side. "Try to get some rest, okay? I'll be in the other room if you ever need me." He smiled and got up. Once at the door, he turned around to find the little girl already asleep. Sam could not help but to smile as he looked at her one last time before closing the door behind him.

After he decided that the exploring should be kept until the sun gets up, Sam headed back to the first bedroom. A small light had been turned on inside of it and only wondered what that could mean. He turned off all the other lights and got to the end of hallway.

That is when Sam saw the feminine figure, the woman on the pictures, sitting on the bed starring at him and smiling. "Anna couldn't sleep?"

The name made Sam's heart stopped for a short moment. The woman frowned at Sam's reaction. "Is everything okay, honey?"

Sam shook his head, laughing at himself. "Yeah, she thought there was a monster in her closet so I checked it out."

The woman smiled. She got out of the bed and walked to Sam. "She probably just wanted to see her dad. She just can't get enough of you, you know?"

Sam smiled. It's the only thing he knew that wouldn't make the situation any more awkward for him, and especially to her. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're coming back to bed? You know we have a lot of things to get ready for this afternoon and you don't work well without your usual eight hours straight of sleep."

"Err, sure." Sam nodded. "Let me get a glass of water first."

The woman nodded and let go of him, getting back in bed. "I'll be waiting," she smiled.

Sam walked out the door casually. He guessed the bathroom door and luckily enough got it right the first try. He took a look at himself in the mirror. Why did he think he looked… older? Sam wondered why he couldn't remember a thing from yesterday or the month before. Had he knocked himself out and lost his memory?

On his way out of the bathroom, he saw the calendar on the wall again. Sam let the light on and walked to the hallway. On the calendar, he saw only one big red circle around the 19th: "Anna's talent show".

xXx

"Can you read it to me now?!"

Sam had been asking his brother the same question over and over again ever since he had gotten up. Dad had call to tell them that he would be another few days before coming to pick them up, and Dean didn't know how long he could still handle his brother's plea.

"Can't you read it yourself?" Dean complained from the couch.

"But I want you to read it to me." Sam sat down on his bed. He had already seen every picture in the book more than five times, but he really wanted Dean to read the story while he could look at them.

Dean sighed and looked over his brother. "Fine. One chapter only." He saw the light go on in his brother's eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

Sam ran to the couch, his hand keeping the book open at a specific page. He sat next to his brother and placed the book on both on his brother's legs. "This page."

"But Sam," Dean frowned as he saw the number fifteen at the bottom, "why don't we start at page one?"

"Because I want to look at that picture." He pointed at the image of a summer farm.

Dean sighed. "Whatever."

As Dean started to read, Sam pictured everything in his mind: the nice ranch house with many rooms and the red barn. All the animals possible that lived on a farm. But what Sam smile about this picture, besides the wonderful scenery of a sunset and birds flying in the sky was seeing people outside the house, working into the garden while the kids played around.

Everyone seemed so happy.

* * *

**I know what would make me happy: reviews! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me some time to update. I've been obssessively reading fan fictions over the past weeks. But I'm back in action! My goal for the next chapter is to make the chapters longer. If it works, good. If not, well I'm okay with the length right now. At least this way I know I'm not boring you guys too much ;)  
**

* * *

_(Somewhere near Alexandria, Indiana)_

The night had finally come and shivers went through the tall bulky man's body as he limped his way down County Line road. He hadn't eaten or drank any blood all day and had just lost all of his family members at the hands of two sons of bitches that he had never even met before. In a matter of seconds his life had been ripped apart, and he had been able to survive.

But he didn't care anymore. How could he go down immortality all by himself? No way could he start a new family, knowing that he would never be able to find anyone else to love the way he had loved Naomi. They had been mates for hundreds of years and throughout their lives as vampires they had welcomed five more members in their nest only. They had taken care of them like brothers and sisters, even sometimes as their own children. And now he had none of them.

Could he be ready to join in another nest? He chuckled at the thought: he would never bow to another vampire. He had been in charge of his own nest, and joining in another nest would only show him as weak. He had his pride, after all.

He continued to walk slowly down the road, starving and ready to eat the first thing with blood that he would set his eyes on. The thought of the two men came to his mind once more. The taller one hadn't been so lucky after the barn had collapsed; for all he knew he could be lying still under the debris. The shorter one could have easily gone away. The vampire's second set of teeth came out and he left out a growl at the thought of avenging his family; that blood would be the best meal he would have had in years. All he had to do was to find the man's scent again and hunt him down.

His thoughts were distracted by the sound of a tree branch breaking. The vampire turned around quickly on his feet. He was in defensive mode and was ready to attack whichever creature that would show his face. It was then that he realized where he was, and the sound of a woman's giggle behind him only made things even clearer for the vampire.

"Oh, my! Your mother never showed you any proper way to greet a woman, hasn't she?"

The vampire turned around one more time, almost dizzy. He finally got caught the woman in his sight. The small woman had dark hair up in a messed up ponytail and wore the prettiest black dress the vampire had seen on a woman. He wondered for a moment how she could stand in the middle of the night only wearing a small dress and didn't shiver.

"Who… who are you?" The vampire trembled at the question. He already knew the answer, but wanted to be sure.

The woman's eyes turned blood red. "Why Devon, I am insulted!"

"What do you want, bitch? It's not like I asked you to come up here!"

The crossroads demon walked slowly towards the vampire and smiled. "I couldn't help but notice that you needed help finding… someone."

"And how would you know that?" Devon frowned at her. He knew that the red eyed demons could play tricks on whoever they met, but he didn't know just how far she would go.

"I know everything, Devon. That's my job, after all."

"Is that so?"

The crossroads demon turned her back at him, slowly becoming impatient. "All you have to know is that I am here to help you. But if you don't want my offer I can take it somewhere else…" She slowly started to walk away and after a moment Devon gave up.

"What do you want?"

The demon smiled in victory before turning to face Devon again. "I want the same thing as you, Devon. I want the Winchesters in hell, rotting."

"The Winchesters?"

Devon's reaction made the demon laugh. She looked back at him, wondering if he was joking: he wasn't.

"You lived centuries as a vampire and do not have a clue who the Winchesters are? My boy, you are more screwed that I thought you were."

A sudden chill over took Devon's body. "What are you talking about?"

"The Winchesters are the best known hunters out there. Their father, John, is still a feared name in hell, even after he died two years ago. But the boys…" she hissed at the last word, "well they've been through hell and back, literally, and yet they are still a pain in my ass."

"So what do you want me to do?"

The crossroad demon was satisfied that the vampire seemed to have caught on the seriousness of the situation. "I want both of them dead."

The vampire chuckled "And what do I get in return?"

The woman didn't answer instantly. She walked to the vampire, placing her right hand on his chest, breathing in his scent. "I know you want her back, Devon. You miss Naomi; you need her and love her. You two could start a new family together far away from all of the hunters out there." She kissed his jaw line, feeling it tensed by the touch of her lips. "All I have to do is snap my fingers and you two will be together again."

The demon pushed herself away, looking into Devon's eyes.

"You said you wanted them both dead? I thought the tall one was already done for?"

"And you think that a barn collapsing over Sam Winchester's head would have killed him?" The demon snickered. "You do need to work on your research."

When the vampire didn't answer her comment, the crossroads demon went on. "He is being treated in a hospital in Alexandrian, about a hundred miles from here." This was it. This was the moment the vampire had waited for. He could have his revenge. "But I warn you that it won't be easy to get in that hospital."

He took a few moments to think this over. There was no way he could get inside that hospital and easily kill off two guys. But when he saw the demon's smile growing, he suddenly felt reassured.

"Tell me what I have to do."

xXx

_(Alexandria's General Hospital)_

Dean hadn't moved from his chair since he was first allowed in the room. Elbows on his knees and his fists in front of his mouth, his eyes stayed on Sam at all times. The small light at the head of Sam's bed was the only source of lighting in the room and the only sounds heard came from all the machines inside the room and distant people talking in the hallway. Dean had never seen Sam in this state before and wondered if this is how Sam had felt each time Dean had ended up, almost dead, in a hospital. Dean felt powerless. Sam couldn't move a muscle and couldn't respond to his big brother.

A small, old nurse that probably could have had her retirement party ten years ago kept walking in the room. Not to check up on Sam, but on Dean.

"Sir, if I have to tell you again that visiting hours are over one more time I will have to call in security."

He already had the warning four times and was sick of hearing the same old warning. "I don't give a crap about your warning. I'm not leaving my brother in this hellhole of yours!" The nurse, offended, closed the door behind her when she left. Dean never wanted to raise his tone at her, but he needed time with his brother.

Sam hadn't showed any signs of recovery or that he would wake up anytime soon. Dean couldn't help but to notice that the doctor had told him two different things before coming in the room.

"_We won't know fully until he wakes up. We still need to get him a scan for his head and he is still unconscious." _

_…_

"_He is resting now…"_

What the hell did that mean? Didn't the doctor know what was going on with his brother?

Dean snapped out of it when he heard the door open slightly. _Speaking of the devil_, he thought…

"Mr. Turner? Visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to please leave and come back in the morning."

Dean looked up at her. "I can't leave him alone in here."

"Sir," she sighed. "It's against hospital policy to stay here after hours. I could get in a lot of trouble, and so could you."

"Then bring it on." He stood up and walked to her, his eyes still glued on his little brother. "I have no where else to go, doc. I just want to make sure he's fine, and I want to be here in case…"

He didn't want to finish that sentence. His eyes finally turned to the doctor. Dean could only try the puppy eyes, thinking about when Sam did the trick on him.

The doctor finally nodded. "Fine. I'll make sure that everything is arranged so that the security won't kick you out. But for tonight only."

Tears came to Dean's eyes, and he tried his best not to show her. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Can I only ask you one thing in return?"

"Anything"

"Please don't make Agnes mad. She might be small and close to retirement, but even the security guards fear her."

Dean nodded and returned the smile. "Deal."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I totally impressed myself here with a chapter twice as big as I usually write. Yahooo!  
This chapter is about Sam and how he's coping in his situation. The _italic_ sections are quotes and a description from the actual series. Try guessing from each episodes they are from just for fun! =D**

****Also take note that the story summary did change, but only for a minor reason which you will find out in this chapter! Enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

"_NO!"_

_A man rushed to Sam with panic in his eyes. The man seemed so familiar to him, like they had known each other for many years. Sam could not feel the bottom half of his body but he knew that he had fell down on his knees somehow as the stranger fell in front of him, grabbing him before he could fall face down onto the muddy ground._

_Sam tried to focus his eyes on the man's green eyes. They were familiar and he had seen them before, but still he couldn't put his finger on the man's name. Sam saw that the man was talking to him; seeing his lips moving, but he barely understood a thing. Sam looked around him, trying to remember where he was and what had happened to his body. It was dark as night but he still managed to see the big rusty bell near one of the abandoned houses surrounding him. Sam saw the rain falling down but couldn't feel it touch the skin of his face. He thought for just a second: this wasn't right. This wasn't… home? The image of a little 5 year old girl suddenly struck his mind._

_Anna! Sam tried to scream out loud but couldn't. His body was shutting down; he suddenly couldn't feel his arms and body. All he could feel was the immense migraine hitting the inside of his skull. He had to warn the man to take care of her. He barely remembered her but he knew that she meant so much to him. _

_Sam focused on the man's lips, trying to decipher what he was saying to him. Sam closed his eyes, unable to keep them open, and focus__ed on the man's voice. _

"_It's my job, right? Watching out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother…"_

_Brother? Sam felt numbness take over all of his__ body… he couldn't feel a thing… he couldn't open his eyes anymore…_

_Brother.__ Dean?_

_Dean!_

…

"Dean!"

Sam sat up straight, trying to catch up his breath.

He looked around him, finding himself no way near the dark town square he had just been at. Instead, he was sitting on a bed in a nice decorated bedroom. The morning breeze made the curtain dance smoothly while the sun gently lit the cream pastel colored walls.

Sam finally recognized the room as his bedroom, but didn't remember falling asleep. What was troubling him the most though was that dream he just had. He remembered Dean, but he also remembered being in that small town; not in a dream, but actually being there. Sam had remembered the cold, the rain, the numbness in his body…

… Sam remembered dying.

"Daddy!"

A little girl's voice made all of Sam's thoughts disappear in a second. Anna crawled her way up the bed to him. Sam's instincts acted up over him just like they had when she had come to see him earlier this morning; like he knew he had to respond to the little girl. It had to be his paternal instincts, Sam thought to himself as he picked the girl up in his arms and sat her next to him. She had long dark pigtails on each side of her head that kept her hair from going down in her face. Sam could not help but to give her a little smile as she looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes: his eyes.

"Mommy said to come and check up on you."

Sam frowned. He wasn't used to this yet, but his mind took control over him. "Why did she want that?"

"You kept screaming uncle De's name" Anna replied with a serious face, as if it was natural for her father to have nightmares.

Sam didn't know what to answer to the little girl. He gave her a smile and she hugged him in return. For a moment Sam looked down at the girl before hugging her back: he might not remember a thing or he might not know what was going on, but whatever the case this felt good; this felt right.

After a moment Anna pulled away from the hug and Sam got off the bed, picking up a pair of jeans off the floor. He saw Anna putting her hands in front of her eyes, laughing at her father as he quickly changed.

"How about we head downstairs now? You know, before your mother worries?" Sam's words came naturally out of his mouth. Anna nodded and got off the bed and ran to the bedroom door, looking back at him. Sam grabbed a black t-shirt on his way out and followed her.

The hallway was pretty much the same Sam thought it would look like in daylight. A few doors were left opened; Anna's bedroom and the bathroom's. A smaller door next to the stairs suggested a closet, Sam thought as he examined the surroundings, while three other door rooms were closed. Sam took a mental note to check those out later.

Sam's trail of thoughts was once more cut off as Anna pulled on his jeans. She pointed the inside of her bedroom. "Can I bring Teddy down for breakfast?"

Sam looked up on Anna's bed to find a chocolate brown teddy bear lying on the pillow. He smiled at her and nodded towards it, letting go of her hand and waiting for her to get the bear.

The thought of seeing a 7 foot tall bear suddenly made Sam laugh.

xXx

"You know I almost called the missing people police on you!"

Sam and Anna were welcomed to the nice kitchen with a table full of food. Pancakes, eggs, bacon… Sam wondered how in the world they would eat all of that with only the three of them. He let Anna's hand go and she ran to the woman, with Teddy in her other hand. The woman had her back facing them, busy pouring the water in the coffee machine.

Anna giggled, hugging Teddy really tight. It was the cutest giggle Sam had ever heard. "I found him, mom." She pulled her mother's light blue jeans a few times until she looked down, facing her daughter.

"Mission accomplish then?" the woman asked, playfully.

"Yes ma'am!"

Sam frowned at the two of them. He leaned on the wall in the kitchen entrance, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Good job, soldier. You may now work on your next assignment: helping getting the table ready." The woman pointed at the plates on the table and Anna went to place the plates on their respective placemats. Sam couldn't help but to smile as he felt his cheeks turn bright red when the woman turned her head to look at him and lipped a "good morning".

She was a very beautiful woman, as Sam watched her finish up getting the table ready. He knew Anna might have his blue eyes but she definitely had her mother's dark hair. She had put her long hair up into a nicely done ponytail and wore a nice light blue and white stripped shirt that showed her curves. Dimples made their way into her cheeks as she laughed with the little girl. They both had the same smile and Sam couldn't not help but to notice that Anna was practically the 5 years old version of her mother.

It was only then that Sam realized that the woman and Anna had set up not only three plates on the table but six. Sam frowned and was just about to ask who the extra seats were for when he heard a knock.

"I'll go get it!" the little girl said out loud as she ran past Sam and to the entrance door.

"Hey kiddo!" said a husky man voice.

"Grandpa Bobby!"

Sam instantly turned as Anna said the name and went to the entrance door. He saw the door opened and Anna up in the old man's arms. A sudden pain hit Sam's left temple and his hand went up to his head automatically, trying to rub the pain away.

…

"_Look, Sam. This... this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap…"_

"_No. Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this."_

_  
__"There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging."_

_  
"Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on..."_

_  
__"Okay. You got it."_

…

"Sam? You alright, boy?"

Sam snapped out of the strange vision that seemed like a déja vu. He looked behind Bobby to see yet another familiar face.

…

"_Hey, I'm Ellen."_

"_Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."_

…

"Ellen" Sam whispered.

"Sam! How are you?" Ellen got in and hugged Sam tightly. Sam returned the hug; for some reason he knew he hadn't seen the woman for a long long time and he had missed her.

Bobby let Anna down and she ran into the kitchen, pulling Ellen's hand. Sam took a moment to look at Bobby. The man in front of him was dressed the same way he did in Sam's visions, except he looked almost ten years younger now. Why did he look so tired in his dreams?

"It's good to see you, son" Bobby said as Sam shook his hand. "I see the old house hasn't changed one bit."

Sam instinctively looked around him and finally remembered where he had seen this house before. It used to be Bobby's house. Sam suddenly remembered visiting the old man here with Dean…

"Robert! I can't believe you came all this way."

Sam looked in front of him, getting over his thoughts one more time. The woman from the kitchen had come to the entrance to give Bobby a welcoming hug.

"You know I wouldn't have missed this for the world, Melissa." Bobby told her as they walked towards the kitchen. Sam followed them as he saw Ellen had already taken a seat next to Anna.

Melissa…

The more Sam looked at her and the more beautiful he thought she was. She invited Bobby to sit and looked up at Sam, her smile brightening the already sunlit room.

"You know," Bobby went on as he took off his hat, "I am so happy that this house is actually being use for something other than dust collecting."

"Robert, don't say such a thing!" Melissa replied. "Will you be staying with us over the weekend?"

"Oh we wouldn't want to be a bother, dear. We'll just get a cheap hotel room instead." Ellen answered as she helped Anna cutting her pancakes.

Melissa had finally done setting up the table as she offered coffee for everybody. "Non-sense! We have two spare rooms upstairs so you are all welcome to stay."

"And fill up this house more than it is right now?" Bobby chuckled and looked at Sam who had taken a seat at the other end of the table from the old man. "And what about that idjit of yours staying here? I am ready to bet my hat that he is still asleep?"

Idjit? Sam thought that Bobby had to be talking of only one person. Was he asking about Dean? What could he answer? He sat there, thinking about an answer when Melissa came to his rescue.

"He should be coming down soon, Robert." She turned her look towards her daughter. "Sweetie, why don't you go see if he's up?"

Anna smiled and nodded; excited that her mother had given her a new mission. Sam could feel his heart beat faster. How long had it been since he had seen Dean? Should he tell him about the dream he had?

A few minutes went by and Anna came downstairs, pulling some guy's hand. Sam wondered for a second; this guy had short dark hair and clear blue sky colored eyes.

This wasn't Dean.

…

"_Hello, Sam."_

"_Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood…"_

…

"So sleeping in are we boy?" Bobby's line had made everyone at the table laugh but Sam, still confused by who the man was. The man looked slightly embarrassed, wearing only dark cotton pants and a black sleeved white baseball shirt.

"Come on, Cass" said Melissa pulling the chair next to hers "join us for breakfast."

The man smiled at her and obeyed, sitting down and started to fill up his plate.

Sam looked around at everyone. Bobby was telling stories and everyone was having a good time. Sam could not help himself but to smile.

He was happy and that was all that mattered.

xXx

Breakfast had been over for just about an hour and he still felt full. The ladies had decided to clean up in the kitchen and get things ready for Anna's talent show later that day. From what Sam had caught on over breakfast Ellen had volunteered herself to help Anna out with her dress and the last preparations for Anna's performance. Sam had been curious about this talent show but Ellen had been firm telling him to wait until tonight for the surprise.

The man everyone called Cass had gone upstairs to get his shower and dress up, so Sam and Bobby were left alone. They sat on the porch enjoying the nice sunny day.

"So any news from your brother?" Bobby asked after a while.

This was the only question Sam wasn't ready to answer. The fact that all he really remembered about Dean was the dream he had made him uneasy. He didn't know where his brother was, or what he was doing. Bobby asking about him reassured Sam a little bit; at least he wasn't dead.

Sam shook his head, "I haven't". It wasn't a total lie but it was the best answer Sam could come up with at the moment.

Bobby took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "I'm sure he'll appear sometime today. I know he wouldn't miss this talent show for the world even if the apocalypse was about to happen."

Somehow the world apocalypse made the hair on Sam's arms rise, but Bobby didn't notice.

"I gotta tell you," Bobby went on "Ellen cannot wait to finally see that kid of his. She's been saying for over three years that she would swing by but says she's been busy with the bar, you know?"

Sam's head tried to fill itself with as much information as possible as Bobby continued to talk. Dean had a kid? He tried to think if he could ever remember Dean having a daughter or a son but no images came to mind.

"You alright boy?"

Sam saw Bobby lower his eyebrows, looking at him. Sam had to come up with something. "Yeah, just a small headache I guess."

"Well, like mom used to say: that means you still have one on your shoulder's right?" Sam looked behind him to see Melissa with the coffee mug offering refills.

"Your mother always was a smart one." Bobby replied.

Melissa smiled at Sam as she sat down on his chair's arm. "Well she was the one who introduced me to this one, remember?"

Sam looked into her amazing hazel eyes and smiled back at her. The more he looked at her the more he felt… happy. Why did she have such a strong effect on him?

"Hey," Sam finally said after a while. "Do you know when Dean will be back from…"

Melissa cut in. "You mean his hunting trip?" She thought a moment. "Well Emily told me he would be back this afternoon, right before we leave for the school. I thought I told you that last night."

Sam felt bad for not remembering, but all he wanted right now was to see Dean, and it didn't matter how weird things would get.

* * *

**=D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I am finally back, sorry about the long wait on this one. With the finale episodes, me getting sick and other random stuff going on here I couldn't manage to get this done when I wanted to. But here it is, and I promise to update sooner from now on (it will be easier now that the finale is a thing of the past and we have a whole summer to go through). It is the longest chapter I have ever written, and I think it was worth it!  
****This is more of a filler-chapter as I wrote an homage to all of my good Supernatural friends that I have made throughout my first year as an addicted fan. If you don't find your name in this one I apologize, but I want to let you know that you guys mean a lot to me, and it is because of you if I am here today writing this fiction. The story will be back to its regular action after this one so in hopes that you don't give up on this story because I decided to do this random chapter. Enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

Lucia McGregor was a normal night shift nurse at the Alexandria's General Hospital. She had been working the same shift on the same floor for over ten years now and had been used to the routine. The 30 years old nurse loved the routine; she was probably one of the few nurses on crew that did.

She came in at the usual time, wearing purple lilac scrubs with white shoes, closing up her locker door as she placed her nametag on her top. She tied up her hair in a messy braid, knowing that it bugged the hell out of her when she tried to help a patient and her hair would get in the way. She took her lunchbox in her right hand; she would put it in the fridge of the staff's dinning room on her way to the floor and waited patiently for her friend at the door.

"I swear Tara; you take more time getting your hair up than a supermodel. The patients don't give a crap what you look like!"

A dark haired woman came out from behind her locker room door, a hair brush in her right hand. She narrowed her eyes at Lucia who couldn't help but smiled back at her.

"It's not my fault I can't get my hair in a perfect braid without looking into a mirror!" The younger woman sighed as Lucia came to her rescue. Tara had began to work at the hospital just over five months ago, and still wasn't used to the whole "life outside the books" like she would say. She was just over 22 and was one of the youngest nurses on staff, but Lucia had welcomed her with arms wide open and Tara had felt at home immediately.

Lucia took a few pins and within thirty seconds she had Tara's dark hair up in a perfect ponytail. The girl smiled as a thank you while Lucia took her lunch in her hands again.

"Alright now, let's go before we are late and Agnes kicks our asses." She smiled and both women went.

…

When the women arrived at the station everything seemed quiet. Too quiet, Lucia thought to herself as the daily shift nurses were finishing off their reports and getting ready to leave. There were four nurses sitting down, not saying a word and the atmosphere felt like a high school physics exam.

"Oooh, tough crowd… what the hell happened to you people?" asked Tara as she sat down in the last free chair and took one of the patient's report book.

"Nothing unusual… just a major POed Agnes" told a young nurse as she handed a file to Lucia. Her nametag read 'Danielle', a tall nurse with wavy light brown hair. She was the tallest on staff and she wasn't afraid of showing it when needed.

Tara gave a snappy, scared look at Lucia before looking at the others and said another word. "Is she still here?"

"Nah, she left about fifteen minutes ago. Doctor Martin sent her home before she would attack anyone." Danielle spoke casual has she took her jacket from the back of a chair and put it over her shoulders.

Lucia opened the file and read the name of her first patient of the night. "Sam Turner?"

"Our newest patient" said Danielle.

"And one hell of a hot kid too…" the day shift crew all giggled and blushed as one of the nurses winked at everyone.

The day shift ladies all waved and said their goodbyes as the night shift took over their roles. Lucia read the file that she had in her hands: the guy had been in a serious farm accident and was now in a coma. The report had all the medical details and Lucia knew that she would have to attend to the man at least once every hour. Without any more words she exchanged the file for her notepad, walked to the room door and opened it quietly.

xXx

Dean had wondered why the minutes felt like hours for so long that he couldn't think about the existence of time anymore. He needed food, a shower and sleep so bad he thought he could crash at any moment. The adrenaline had worn off ever since Sam had been admitted in the hospital, and he had started to wonder if he would ever get it back. It didn't matter at this point; all he wanted was Sam to be awake and kicking it like he used to.

He had sat in his chair by the side of Sam's bed ever since he had been allowed to stay, ignoring Agnes's grunts every time she came in. The last time she had come in to check in on Sam Dean's tiredness had already taken over him, and he couldn't take hearing the old lady sighed as she saw the man sitting at the same place.

"You want an autograph with that sigh?" Dean finally asked her as he rubbed his tired eyes.

The old lady didn't say a word as she kept to her work. She had just gone through a bad day already with every other nurse on staff giggling about her patient and his brother. Dean understood that he wasn't the most liked towards older people; Sam usually was, but the laser eyes were on a whole new level of hatred towards Dean and he didn't even know why.

But the night had finally come, and Dean knew that there was no way Agnes could hold on for another check up. He didn't dare look at his watch, knowing that there was a slight chance that the time would have been the same it was thirty seconds ago and decided to wait until the door opens to find out if he would have to go through another five minutes of silence treatment.

Dean heard the door open a while later and he heard steps coming in. The lights were off except the small light above Sam's head and Dean had trouble seeing who had come in. He finally saw a taller figure than Agnes, only making it official that the old woman was long gone for at least twelve hours. The woman finally appeared under the small lighting, and Dean saw that she was wearing purple scrubs. She wrote down Sam's vitals signs and other random numbers on her notepad until she quickly looked up and jumped.

"Oh shit!" she screamed as she dropped her pad on the floor, her right hand automatically going to her heart. Dean jumped at her reaction too, blaming the sleepless 50-something hours he'd just been through and the lack of caffeine.

The lady picked up her notepad, pulling her bangs behind her ears and checking out her pulse. Dean enjoyed the entertainment, smiling for the first time in what felt like days. The light might not have been the brightest but Dean could still see her cheeks burning red.

"I take you are the new nurse? Did Agnes have a heart attack?"

Dean didn't try to take offence as the nurse only gave him a smirk in return. She finished writing up what she needed and closed down her notepad and headed to the door without saying a word. Other than the conversations with Agnes Dean had to admit that this conversation rated in one of the most awkward conversations he ever had.

Little did he know that on the other side of the door the nurse with the purple scrubs was fanning herself with her notepad.

xXx

The night went on and after a few check ups Lucia had finally gotten used to seeing someone else than the patient in the room. She had felt like such an idiot for acting like a fan girl on speed. She had nicely introduced herself during her second check up and she had also kept Dean up on Sam's state. She had even brought him coffee on her next visit, stolen from the nurses' lounge, as she knew that he wouldn't probably get any sleep until his brother would wake up.

The hours went on, and Sam's state didn't change. While changing his IV Lucia took a moment to look at her patient: she could have sworn that the guy was simply asleep as he looked so peaceful. Whatever he was dreaming of must have been happy thoughts.

"I know it's not my business," she said as she got all of her things to get ready to leave "but you should have some rest. We can set up a cot for you if you'd like."

The man who had introduced himself as Dean smiled and she felt her heart melt: it was the sweetest smile but yet so tired and broken. "No thanks. I don't want you to waste your time on something I won't need."

Lucia could not do anything else but nod. She saw the man's eyes looking back at his brother without another word and she understood that it was her cue to leave.

xXx

Dean was sitting leaning forward, his elbows on his knees with his right hand under his chin. He didn't believe in the whole "they hear you" crap the nurses and doctors told him and yet, he needed to talk to Sam. It had been almost a day since everything happened as he looked out the window as saw the sun slowly rising, and even though Sam was "there" he missed him. Everything was going great and he had screwed up in just one second. He would probably never forgive himself for putting Sam in such trouble.

He had even started to think summoning Castiel and ask him to help his brother, but he had already put him on the search to find Anna. One year ago he would have told anyone that there was no such thing as angels and Heaven, but he felt so desperate at the moment that he needed to believe in them right now. All he wanted was Sam up on his feet and better. Screw the hunting, screw the seals: Sam was priority number one.

His thoughts were suddenly disturbed by the room door opening. Dean looked up and saw Lucia wearing her jacket, carrying a food tray in her hands.

"I-" she tried not to drop the tray as she almost tripped. "I brought you something to eat. I know that you haven't eaten since you've been here so…"

Dean could not help but to give her a smile. "Is that so? Any chance I might find a cheeseburger on that plate?"

Her cheeks were burning red hot and Dean almost wondered if she was having a fever. She handed the tray to him and he placed it on the night table next to him. "Thank you, Lucia."

She grinned at him, waving with her right hand. "My shift is over. Agnes will be in soon. I strongly suggest that you are gone by then."

Dean frowned at her last words. _What the hell_? "I'm not-"

"Dean," she smiled "I'm not telling you to run away and never come back. You need rest, a shower and you need to get out of here. You should go take a walk or maybe a drive around the block… When Agnes is pissy she can be your worst nightmare."

Dean scoffed "Trust me, baby, I've seen worst."

Lucia raised an eyebrow at him but didn't reply about his comment. "Sam is not going anywhere. I'm sure he would want you to take at least an hour off guard duty and get yourself cleaned up."

Dean looked at Sam for a moment; of course that's what he would want. But Dean didn't want to get out; he wanted to stay with Sam and be here when he wakes up, although Lucia had a point. He was still in his yesterday clothes full of dirt and blood and he was hungry like a horse. He looked at the food on the tray: burnt bacon and smelly eggs but decided to give it a try.

Lucia smiled and waved at him one more time. "I'll be back tonight. Have some rest." Dean had his mouth full as she closed the door behind her.

xXx

It had taken Dean all of his courage to finally get up of his chair and left the room. The hallway seemed busy and his goal was to not interfere with anyone unless needed. He took the empty tray with him to the reception counter where he saw two ladies searching up for something on the computer.

The lady who was sitting down looked up at him: a nice brown haired woman named Heather who gave him her a smile. "Can I help you, Sir?"

Dean placed the tray on the receptionist's table. "Yeah, I'm looking for Doctor Lang."

Heather looked at her friend, black haired woman who wore a black long sleeve shirt under her pink scrubs top. She looked at her watch before looking up at him and Dean was happy that for once there was a woman on this hospital wing that didn't have a heart attack at the sight of him. "She should be in soon. You are?"

Dean pointed at Sam's room door. "The patient's brother."

"Ah, I see…" The nurse stood up from her kneeling position, totally checking him out. "We'll tell her that you are looking for her when she gets here."

Dean nodded. "I'm going out for about an hour; I need to get some things from my car."

"We'll tell her the message." The nurse smiled at him and he headed to the exit door.

"Oh my God! Look at that ass!" Dean heard the nurse whisper.

"Al! Please! You are worst than a cat in heat!" came Heather's response.

xXx

As much as Dean wanted to get a warm shower and at least an hour of good sleep in a bed, he couldn't help but to feel like it would be wrong of him to leave. This was so out of character for him, he told himself, as he kept repeating to himself that usually he would be the one lying in a hospital bed, trying to find a way to escape.

This time it was different. He had to put that much info in his thick skull and move on. Dean reached a public phone and dialed Bobby's number, trying to get a hold of the old man to let him know about the situation, but no one had answered on the other end. He stood outside the door to Sam's wing and looked around him. He figured that he was in the emergency's waiting room; the room filled with old people and parents with their children. He wanted to get back to Sam, but he knew that Agnes would be back soon and he couldn't dare try to upset her this early in the morning.

Dean's thoughts were suddenly put to a stop as he felt something hit his leg. He quickly looked down and saw a little girl; she had to be about six years old, running around with a friend. Both girls were wearing hospital gowns and were barefoot, but it didn't matter for them apparently as a lady with a lab coat came in to stop them.

"Katie and Nina come back here!" the lady said with a short breath. She had been running after them for a while now, he though to himself as he helped the woman by grabbing both girls when they past next to him.

"Thank you, sir." the doctor said, smiling "I don't know where they find this type of energy in the morning, but they can make you run sometimes." Dean did not know what to reply, or even what had just happened. Both girls went to the doctor's sides and took one of her hands. "You two are ready to head back to your room or do I have to call security on you again?"

Both Katie and Nina giggled as they look at her and then left for the door to where Sam's room was.

"I'm Ana, thanks again for helping me out with these two. Are you here to get examined?"

Dean shook her hand as everything came back to him. "No, erm… I am actually looking for Doctor Lang."

"She should be in her office upstairs. She usually doesn't come down until eight thirty so you might as well go see her up there then."

Dean scratched the back of his head and Ana quickly understood why. "Oh, right. Follow me then. We'll go through the pediatric's wing, where I work, so I can make sure the two little devils are back in their room."

He followed Ana back inside, noticing Al and Heather still at the reception desk staring at him. _What the hell was wrong with the women in this hospital_, he wondered to himself. He may have not noticed it before, but this was just how women reacted around him. Back then he wouldn't have given one cent of a damn but today everything was different, like he noticed things he was blind from before.

Ana brought him to another door at the end of the hallway and got in another department. It was much quieter in this room as he saw nurses going around with notepads, just like Lucia had done when she would come in the room. Dean could not help but to look in the rooms as he passed by, looking at sick kids who had probably just gone through operations or were getting ready for one. He leaned against a door frame after Ana asked him to wait for her while she had to go in the nurse office for a moment. He didn't dare look inside; seeing a sick kid made him remind of his little brother lying in a bed right now. But he couldn't help but to hear the little sweet kid voice inside the room as he said a familiar name.

"Nurse? Will Sam be okay?"

Dean's heart caved and he had to look inside the room out of instinct. It was then he saw the nurse talking to a little boy. The kid had to be no older than five, Dean thought as he saw him holding the patient's hand asleep in her bed.

"Samantha will be fine, Zack. She just needs her rest for now. Where is your mom?"

The little boy had been crying a short while ago, and he still sniffled as he talked. "She said she'd be back, went for some coffee I think."

Dean was still watching the scene when Ana came back. She got in the room, asking the nurse some questions about Samantha's condition. She also talked to Zack, asking how he was or if he had been staying here all night again.

"You know your mom was worried when you decided to hide in the bathroom to stay with your sister" she had told him when she kneeled down in front of him. The little boy smiled and Ana got up again and whispered in his ear. "Make sure you keep an eye on your sister, and on nurse Lynsey too; who knows, she might even get you something from the cafeteria."

Ana left the room, smiling, and Dean knew he had to follow her. He was amazed at Ana's words and couldn't help but to wonder if all the doctors in this establishment were as down to Earth as she was. They kept walking towards the end of the hallway, to where the set of stairs was before they ended up walking in front of the playroom where a few kids were sitting on the floor playing with blocks. It was then he noticed it…

"What the…"

Ana stopped a few feet ahead of him. "What is it?"

Dean instinctively walked inside the room, to a little girl who sat in a rocking chair. She was reading a book, and Dean couldn't help but to notice the cover of it. When the girl saw him she looked up for only a moment and then continued reading.

"Hey," he told her, not knowing how he had gotten in front of the little girl.

When she didn't answer, Dean continued. "I'm Dean, what's your name?"

The girl didn't answer again, but Dean didn't give up. "You know, my brother used to have the same little book when he was about your age. He loved that book. I don't remember how many times I've read the story for him."

"Kristen, are you ready?" came a voice behind Dean. He looked up and saw not only Ana watching him from the door frame, but another nurse.

"It's _Kirsteen_!" the little girl finally said loud, almost making Dean lose his balance. Her eyes quickly went back to the book.

"Ready for what?" Dean could not help but ask.

"She's having her tonsils removed today." the nurse replied. "Come on, Kirsteen. Your mom and sister are waiting for you."

The girl, pouting, did not move a muscle, and Dean only could smile back at her attitude. She probably loved the book as much as Sam had, he thought to himself as he saw her flip to the next page.

"How about I make you a deal." Dean saw Kirsteen's eyes looking at him. "I'll keep the book with me until your operation is done. Then you'll have it back when you wake up."

The girl was hesitant for only a moment but gave in, giving the book to the man. She gave him a smirk as he got off her chair and followed the nurse outside the room.

"I believe you have the magic touch. Even Lucy was surprised." Ana told him as he got up and followed her to the stairs.

"It was nothing."

"You call that nothing? You're like the kid whisperer or something."

Dean couldn't help but to laugh as he hear the nickname. He never thought possible that one day he would be called something like that. He knew that he wasn't the best with kids, but remembered Michael, Ben and Audrey for a quick second before realizing that he only did his best to make sure they were okay.

When he finally reached the office door Ana set off back down the stairs as her work was impatiently waiting for her. Dean knocked on the door and heard a slight "Come in" from inside. He opened the door to see Doctor Lang writing in some document.

"Mister Turner, I hope the night wasn't too hard for you."

"I've had worst, thanks." Dean knew she could notice that he hadn't slept, but he had been right: Hell had been far worst.

"I was just about to head down to Sam's room, actually. I see Agnes kicked you out."

"I just needed to take a small walk, and wanted to know how he was doing." Dean didn't want to stay off topic for long.

Doctor Lang smiled. "Well from what I've heard he's doing fine. I haven't seen him yet but his report shows that he's been stable all night." She got up and walked to Dean's side of the desk. "You should give him some time, Dean. After all, he is recuperating from his injuries."

Dean did not know what to reply. It was true that while Sam was lying in that bed that his serious injuries were also getting better. He was impatient to see Sam open his eyes again, but if this was for the best…

"Come on, I'll show you the way to the room?" Doctor Lang offered.

Dean nodded. "You know, I never got your first name."

"Oh, right." she laughed. "It's Melissa."

xXx

Dean was barely gone fifteen minutes and the things had suddenly become a circus. Melissa had explained to Dean that there must have been an accident and they heard "Doctor Ranquist" to the emergency room. Melissa told Dean that she had to go downstairs to see if they needed any help and left him off in the middle of the crazy hallway.

He decided to walk along the walls when he saw a little family coming his way. He noticed Kirsteen sitting in the chair, being pushed by who he thought was her mother. A little girl was walking at Kirsteen's side and kept asking the woman if she could push the chair.

"For the last time, Rimi, you are too short and you won't be able to see in front of you. You might hit someone." The woman replied as she noticed Dean walking by. She wondered for a second why he had smiled at her oldest daughter as he showed her a book he had in his hands.

"Lisa?" said a voice behind Dean. He stopped walking, leaning on the wall to watch the scene unfold. "We're ready for Kristen."

"It's Kirsteen!" the little girl cut in, making Dean laugh.

"Thank you, Teresa." the mother walked away from the chair giving it to the woman with the lab coat and watched her oldest daughter head to the operation room, holding onto her youngest.

It was after only a few seconds that he noticed the mother staring at him and only then did he realized that he was needed somewhere else. He walked towards the door out of the pediactric's wing as he felt the woman eyeing him, but he didn't bother turning around, knowing that he had to head back to Sam's room.

Coming into the wing he saw Heather at the reception desk, this time talking to another woman. Dean noticed that the pace had picked up even in here as he saw the nurse who was with Heather, Joaquina from her nametag, heading to the room next to Sam's. Heather gave him a smile and he returned it, wondering if the woman would live through the day. Her cheeks were burning red and Dean asked himself if she was doing high pressure or something.

When he finally returned to the door he promised himself that the next time he would be coming out of this room was when Sam would be awake and ready to go. Not that he was scared or anything, but everything had seemed so out of character for him. He sat down in his chair again, looking at the small book; the same he had gotten Sam on Christmas over twenty years ago and couldn't help but wonder what Sam was dreaming about at the moment…

* * *

**I know a lot of you are expecting to meet Dean's kid soon... don't give up on your dream just yet! Also coming up soon: Devon is back with his vendetta!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes: I am still alive! I am so sorry it took ages for this update, and I am not here to write up any excuses! I promise!  
Thank you for everyone's comments on the last chapter. I loved writing it and I would do it all over again (well... expect all OCs' return soon!)  
Now we move on in Sam's world as we finally meet a special someone. More updates soon, promise!!!**

**(A.N: Thanks to my friend Sam for finding me the "Cuppy cake" song. If you have no idea what it is just do like I did: google it!)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"You think we're allowed to have popcorn in the auditorium?"

Sam tried to duck from Melissa's slap but she had gotten him well on the shoulder and Sam thought he would probably bruise from the hit. They had stopped at a gas station on their way to the school and Cas had gladly volunteered himself to fuel up the old car. Sam loved it; a 64' night blue Mustang, though it didn't seem as familiar as it should.

Anna had decided to drive up to the school with Bobby and Ellen, leaving Sam with the strange guy and his wife. He hadn't even noticed the silver ring on his finger until he had changed into his evening clothes. It saddened him that he couldn't even remember his own wedding day and he wondered still why no visions or images of Melissa would come to him like it had with the others.

Sam watched Cas as he walked to the store, leaving him with the beautiful woman next to him. She wore a short black dress with her wavy dark hair down. He looked at her lips, the red of her lipstick matching the color of his tie.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked her as his left hand cupped her right cheek.

Melissa giggled. "A few times already but I like hearing it, especially from you." They kissed softly for a moment and then she pulled away gently. "You know I haven't thanked you yet."

Sam wondered for a second what she was talking about and he saw that she could easily read him.

"You know, for letting my brother stay with us after everything that he's been going through." He did not hate that all of the puzzle pieces were slowly coming together, but Sam only wanted one piece and it still hadn't showed up yet.

"No problem." Sam answered, nodding as Cas took his seat in the back of the car. Sam looked back at the man and felt as though he had seen him wearing a suit before but shook his head on it and drove off to the school.

It was strange driving around in a town he didn't know about, but carefully followed the school signs until he saw the small school on his left. Finding a parking in the lot had been difficult and Sam knew that there would be a lot of parents attending the show tonight. He looked around, no flashbacks coming to him. It probably meant that this school had no sentimental value to him, but if that was the case then why wouldn't he have any memories of Melissa?

They walked to the school, holding hands with Melissa and greeting other parents and friends that walked by. Sam smiled and nodded to everybody, not having a clue who they were. Sam let Cas walking in front of them, leading him to the inside of the auditorium when he noticed a familiar face smiling their way.

…

_Relax, it's a shoulder hit. I __can__ aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people?_

…

_Bela?_

"Good evening lads" she said with an accent. She walked in front of Sam and pulled him into a hug. "It's so nice to see you, Sam. Anna is one of the best students in her class; you should be very proud of her."

Bela pulled away from the hug and stared at Cas who already had his eyes on her. They both smiled at each other and after a moment Bela walked away to go greet other parents coming in.

"Shall we go sit down then or would you rather crush on your daughter's teacher?" Melissa bumped Sam on his right side. He looked at her playful smile and smiled back following his wife inside the auditorium.

The lights were dimmed inside the large room and Sam easily found Bobby and Ellen sitting in a middle row with a few empty seats next to them. Melissa sat down next to Bobby while Cas took the end of row seat next to Ellen, leaving three seats by Melissa's side. Sam took the first one next to her and automatically realized that the last two seats were for Dean and a special guest. Sam remembered Melissa talking about an Emily and suddenly wondered if…

"You three sure took your time to get here. You got lost on your way here, son?"

Sam turned to Bobby, not sure what to answer. But the timing was perfect as the lights in the auditorium dimmed to black leaving only the stage to be lightened up. A song on a piano began and the red curtain opened up to a group of 1st grades singing "Star Spangled Banner".

The show got its start, with dancers and singers, magicians and gymnastic numbers. Every student and groups had awesome talents, but Sam didn't really watch the talents as his heart raced faster by each passing numbers.

Everyone gave a nice round of applauds as Mrs. Talbot came back on stage. "A job well done to Mrs. Walker's class for their musical number. Our next student is Anna Winchester who will perform a little singing for us tonight. She is very shy so please help me welcome her onto the stage."

Bela clapped her hands and the crowd followed as little Anna walked to the center of the stage. She had her hair down and looked like a smaller version of Melissa in a pink dress. She held her microphone with both her hands and looked at the floor. Sam noticed that she was terribly nervous, her knees trembling at the fear of being in front of a crowd.

There was a big silence in the crowd as everyone waited for Anna's cue, but she was silent. Sam slightly stood up from his seat, thinking about maybe running on the stage and hold her in his arms but saw her beginning to tap her toes to a beat and began singing.

You're my honeybunch, sugar plum;  
Pumpy-umpy-umpkin  
You're my sweetie pie;

You're my cuppy cake, gumdrop…

Everything was going great. She looked at Sam while Sam was looking back at her, and he had smiled at her, telling her that she was doing great but in a matter of a second she had lost her focus on her father and had stopped singing. She looked at the floor, her shoulders jumpy slightly as she was about to start crying until hands clapping were heard from the back of the audience.

"Woooo! Nice going angel!"

Everyone including Sam turned their heads at the sound of the voice. Sam knew it too well and almost thought that he was seeing a mirage.

_Dean?_

Various images ran inside Sam's head and he bend himself down, holding both sides of his head in his hands. He saw Dean smiling at him, grabbing onto him, pulling him into hugs, followed by the both of the driving around in a… was that a Chevy? But the weirdest visions came to him at the end as he saw his brother and him fighting and shooting down… things?

_What the hell were those visions?!_

Sam's eyes did not leave his older brother as he casually walked to where the sound guy was sitting and handed him a cassette tape. They both talked for a few seconds and everything was followed by Dean hitting the guy in the face with his elbow. The guy gladly took the tape in his hand and Dean ran off to the stage without a care in the world.

Everyone in the audience stayed in shock as everything unfolded in front of them. Dean was now talking to the little girl, bent down so he would be eye leveled with the little girl. Seconds later Dean walked down the stage and gave a hand signal to the sound guy who played his cassette tape, the sound of Joan Jett's "I Love Rock'n Roll" blasting in the auditorium.

Like magic the little girl on the stage began to dance around to the beat. She started to clap her hands and the crowd followed her lead and kept it as she began her duo with the singer.

I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must 'a been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
OW..  
He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same…

It had only taken her seconds to win the heart of the audience, and though she did not know all of the lyrics to the song it was only cute enough that a five year old was swinging to the beat of the good time rock'n roll music. Dean sat next to his brother, smiling like Sam had never seen before.

"That's my little niece! Look at her! She could totally beat anyone's ass on that American Idol show!"

Sam laughed. If he thought he was happy earlier, seeing his brother was new level of happiness Sam had never felt before.

xXx

The show ended a while later, the brothers not saying a word to each other during the whole show. Sam had been surprised when he saw a nice blond woman sitting next to his brother, carrying a small blond boy in her arms, asleep. Sam had said decided to not say a word about it until the show was done, somehow knowing that the answer would come to him soon enough.

And he was right, as the lights were turned on again and everyone stood up and began to give each other hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Everyone grouped as Dean placed his right arm over the woman's shoulders and looked at everyone.

"Well you guys look like you could start off a Brady's Bunch spin-off."

"Speak for yourself boy" replied Bobby. Bobby looked at the now awake boy who stood in front of Dean and smiled. "And I assume that this is Jonathan! Boy have you grown up since I saw you last!"

"Grandpa Bobby!" the little boy hugged the man's legs and felt himself being lifted up. Ellen was in awed as it was the first time she was seeing the little boy, and could not help but notice that he looked just like a younger version of Dean.

"He's so adorable, Dean! He looks just like you!"

Dean smiled. "It's true. He has the looks and the attitude too."

The woman bumped her elbow against Dean's side. "Yeah, and he has the same eating habits too."

Everyone laughed as Dean and the mystery woman kissed. Sam looked at them and began to wonder why he wasn't getting any visions of her either; the woman being a total stranger to his eyes.

Melissa placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled at him. "You guys want to wait for Anna? We'll be at the car if it's okay."

"Sure," Dean smiled back.

Melissa nodded and looked at the woman, "Emily, you coming with us?"

Everyone walked outside, leaving both brothers alone. They stood facing each other for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Nice save you did out there tonight." Sam felt awkward beginning a conversation about his daughter; everything still felt so strange still.

"Yeah well this is what happens when you get your little girl singing a song that should appear on the Barney show. What were you thinking man?"

Sam left out a laugh and shook his head. "Let's just say that she surprised me just as much as she surprised you."

He looked down at his shoes, acting just as Anna had in front of the crowd earlier. When he looked back at his brother he noticed that he looked younger than he remembered. The black circles under his eyes had gone away and those gave him a few years younger at least. Sam saw his brother's face enlightened as Anna ran towards him. Dean bent down and grabbed her pulling her into a warm hug.

"How's my little angel?"

"Uncle Dean! You don't have to call me _your_ angel!" Anna laughed.

The boys began to walk outside to where Sam had parked his car. Dean held Anna in his arms and Sam could not help but to smiled at the sight. Dean was smiling, was happy and was enjoying life to the fullest. In the visions he had of his brother before Dean was sad, broken and exhausted and now, somehow, Dean was a whole new person.

They arrived at the car, Melissa helping Anna in the backseat of the car. Cas had told them that he would be getting home with Bobby and Ellen, knowing that the family would want to be together for the drive home. Dean got a kiss from Anna and waved at Melissa before turning to face Sam.

"It's really good to see you, little brother. I'm glad to know that you are happy." Dean smiled and started to walk away from Sam's car.

That hadn't been strange at all now right?

xXx

Devon stood in front of the general hospital, thinking about the various way of getting inside of it without making a fuss with the humans. The crossroads demon had told him about where the Winchesters were, and that one of them had been comatose since the accident. He remembered closely the demon's warning before taking another step.

"_Watch out for yourself, Devon. Those Winchesters aren't easy to get rid of."_

What did she meant exactly? He didn't really care as much as he should; he wanted revenge from the death of his family and would get it, no matter what the price was.

Devon walked towards the doors. He could smell the blood of those sons of bitches and could hear both of their heartbeats mixed up with hundreds of other human hearts inside the hospital. His mind was set though and he only had two targets, but that didn't mean that there could have been a few casualties along the way…

xXx

Sam had gotten Anna off to bed, telling her how great she had been this evening. They all had celebrated her performance, Dean and his family had come by for only a short moment. Jonathan had to be put to bed so Dean had promised a nice barbecue to celebrate everyone being together again on the following day. Bobby and Ellen had decided to call it a night too; each one of them taking a spare room upstairs and Cas had long been gone to sleep, telling everyone that he would be on job search the following morning.

He came back to his room, having made sure that all lights were turned off in the house and making sure that Anna was sound asleep. He changed himself into his night cotton pants and got under his bed covers, waiting for Melissa.

Sam took a moment to realize just how much he had. He had a family; the best one there could ever be. He had the best brother in the world; the happiest one who didn't show any feared emotions or any angst or worries. He had the prettiest wife he could ever ask for, and he knew even though he couldn't remember past yesterday that she was the perfect woman for him, and they even had the best daughter too; a daughter who reminded him so much of himself….

Sam felt happiness he could never have dreamed of before, and seeing Melissa coming in the room while wearing her nightgown was only the cherry on the top of the most awesome cake. I was only after a short moment he noticed the look of worry on her face.

"Melissa? What's wrong?"

She looked on the floor, her right hand on her left elbow. She bit the inside of her cheek and Sam noticed that she was feeling bad about something.

"Melissa?"

"Sam?" she raised her head. "Are you… happy?"

Sam tilted his head and frowned. "Of course I am!" He walked to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why do you need to ask?"

"Because you don't have much time, Sam." She looked up in his eyes, trying to fight away the tears. "You need to get back before it's too late."


	8. Chapter 8

**Well.. I've learned my lesson: Never promise that I will update soon, because I feel like I can't keep my promise. *soupir* But here is chapter 8! Lots of questions are answered here, but not too much to bore you (at least I hope so!)...  
We begin with a flashback! =D Enjoy and don't forget to comment! xxxxxxx**

**

* * *

  
**

_May 9__th__ 1988_

"Where is it?" Sam asked in a panic tone.

"Where is what?"

Sam turned to face is older brother at the question. "Funny, Dean: my book!"

Dean sighed as he watched his brother lie down on his stomach, crawling under the queen size bed. "Dude, you had it last night before going to bed, remember?"

"Yeah but I don't know where it is now and dad's almost here!" Sam replied from under the bed, Dean feeling the sadness in his younger brother's voice. Dean knew that as soon as their Dad would be back from his hunt they would have to leave immediately and if Sam wouldn't have his book by then he would have to leave it behind.

"What does it matter if you don't find it, man? It's just a book after all."

Sam crawled out and looked up at his brother, playing the puppy eye look card. "It's not just a book, Dean."

The older brother frowned, not understanding why Sam was giving this book so much worth. He had already read it over twenty times; something Dean would only do if it was hunting worthy.

Sam got on his feet and ran to the bathroom for the tenth time as Dean stayed on his bed and witnessed the little boy's every movement. There were a few cabinet door bangs before Sam walked out of the bathroom with his head down, disappointment all over his face.

"You sure you looked everywhere, Sammy?" Dean tried after Sam took a seat on one of the old brown chair.

But all Dean got for an answer was a sigh.

Dean did not know what else to say, or how to cheer his brother up. "Look, Dad won't be here for at least another hour and unless you've thrown your book out the window I don't think it could have gone pretty far." Dean stretched his arms pointing in all directions inside the room.

Sam looked at his brother who was giving him his best 'cheer up, Sammy' smile. Sam was grateful for his brother's attempt to motivate him to look all over again for the book, but hearing Dean talking about their father suddenly brought the questions Sam had about their old man.

Trust was, all Sam knew about their father's doing was that he was 'on business', and truthfully Sam had no idea what that meant. He still wanted to find out what that business was, but now wasn't the time to think about all those questions he knew Dean wouldn't give the answers to.

But Sam had not to complain. Sure, to pass the time when he wasn't starting a new school, Sam either watched TV or read a lot of book. Of course, he loved Pastor Jim's books, but he had never gotten a book to call his own before. The book he had gotten from Dean was the best gift Sam had ever had, and deep down he knew that if he would lose his book for good it would be like losing a part of his imagination.

Because ever since he had gotten the book he had imagined himself living in a home in the country; a big nice house where his family would be living together, including uncle Bobby in the house next door, and every one would be happy.

Deep down, that world was his fondest wish.

xXx

Devon hadn't eaten nor drank any blood for over a day and while it was true that justice had to be done he had to feed from a human (or even from an animal out of desperation) as soon as he can. He had thought many times about drinking the woman in the black dress who had given him all he needed in order to find those two men but he had feared about drinking sulfured blood, not knowing the possible effects along the way.

She had been kind to him enough to give him the instruction to the nearest hospital where one of the men had been hospitalized. When Devon had asked her about her motives the woman simply answered that she had her own reasons to get rid of them, but mainly because she wanted to see if he would have succeeded at getting his prey.

"_You think I cannot achieve the simple task of getting two filthy humans?" he had asked her with worry in his eyes._

_The crossroads demon laughed. "Sugar, please; don't make me laugh." The woman turned around and began to walk away, waving at the vampire. "I'll be waiting for you Devon, wherever you'll end up!"_

The last words of the demon still echoed inside the vampire's head and he tried to forget them as he got to the delivery entrance of the hospital. There was no way in Hell that he would be able to get inside from the emergency room without having humans noticing him and having a wave of panic flying around. He had to plan his move nicely, and after walking around the perimeter of the building he had finally found his way in.

Once in, the vampire's instincts rapidly took over him, hundreds of heartbeats pumping fresh blood made Devon fell to his knees, his hands over his ears. He tried to take over his craving, his hunger before he would rip out the first human he would find on his path. He thought that doing so would most likely end up with him being hunted down by those hunters. Taking deep breaths he concentrated on something else than the hearts, mainly on various machines beeping and anything not related to humans.

Devon knew he had to find something to drink first. He also knew than a random nurse or a patient wasn't a good idea so he thought about the one room hospitals had that would have blood without anyone noticing it would be gone: he had to find the morgue.

Walking to the dark, cold room had been a piece of cake considering that the hospital was one of the busiest in the state. Devon had figured out that it was probably one part of the hospital that wasn't much visited, but still kept his guard up in case someone would have been walking nearby. Getting inside the room he felt shivers running down his body. Sure, he was a vampire but there was something strange about morgues. All those corpses made him thought of the alternate life he could have gotten if he wouldn't have been turned all those years ago.

When he got to the body drawers Devon pulled on the first one he saw that had a name tag on it. There was a random number to identify the body but he did not care; hunger suddenly took over his instincts as he looked at the man lying dead. Devon felt his second set of teeth – his vampire teeth – come out and took a bite on the corpse before quickly backing away.

"What the -?" Devon opened one… two… three other drawers, getting angrier by the dead corpse he tried to suck blood from until he figured out that there wasn't any blood left in them. He looked around the room, opening every cabinet door he could on his way. _There must have been at least __**one**__ bag of blood somewhere in this fucking dead human room! _

It was only after every possible door and box were opened that Devon figured out that there wasn't anymore blood left.

xXx

"_You need to get back before it's too late."_

The words echoed in Sam's head. He looked down in the eyes of the woman he had quickly began to love – not remembering his wedding might wasn't an excuse at this point – but he felt, he _knew_ that something hadn't been right, and he figured that this would be the moment of truth.

"Too late for what?"

Melissa's tears had quickly dried away and she had become serious. She pushed herself from his grasp, backing a few steps away from the tall man.

"Your time here is over, Sam." Melissa said with a calm tone.

But Sam got even more confused. "_Here?_ What does that mean?!"

Sam tried to walk to her again but she kept backing up. She raised her hands up as a warning and he finally gave up, not knowing what the woman could possibly do to him.

"Funny, but I thought you were smarter than this, Sam. Just think for a moment; the house, your family…"

There were a few seconds of silence and she understood that her words still had no meanings for him. She sighed, looking down at the floor before closing her eyes. "I never wanted to show you this, Sam, but I guess this is the only way we'll be able to talk."

She walked to him, her eyes still closed, and placed a hand on his right cheek. A powerful white light came out of it, touching Sam's skin and warming him inside his whole body. His eyes closed and he felt it… felt something deep inside that he hadn't been able to feel for what felt like ever: he remembered everything.

He remembered his father and mother, his brother Dean and what they had been through in the past three years and a half, including this past summer… He remembered the hunt; the vampire nest and the barn dropping on him…

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Melissa had backed up once more, but this time she had random continuous tattoos all over her body, including her face. But it was only when she opened her eyes to stare at Sam with her bright blue eyes that Sam finally figured everything out.

"You… you're a…!"

The Djinn nodded; her eyes back to their normal human self. Melissa's lips curved up slightly.

"Yes, Sam. I am."

When she saw Sam running towards the door she quickly got to it first, blocking him from going out.

"You're going to push a lady, Sam?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't and we'll see." Sam was now furious but Melissa kept her calm.

"You shouldn't because you should let me explain myself. You know better than just jump to conclusions."

Sam retreated, backing away from… _it_. "How could you possibly explain anything, you're just a-"

"A monster?" Melissa cut it. "Or… or an evil creature, maybe? I am so sorry Sam but the last time I checked you were on the 'naughty' list too!"

The young man was taken aback from the last words, and Melissa felt the awkwardness in Sam's response to them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please, all I ask is for you to hear me out, Sam. I am not here to… drink your blood or anything…"

Sam scoffed at the statement. "Yeah, and I'm related to the Tooth Fairy."

The Djinn stared at Sam in disbelief. _Damn, had she read him wrong!_ She thought to herself as she took a seat on the bed and continued on. "My name… or my 'human name' is Melissa Lang. I've been assigned to your case at the Alexandria General Hospital in Indiana.

"You were in a terrible accident. I do not know exactly how it did happen but you did lose a lot of blood." She raised her eyes to meet his, trying to make him understand that what she was saying was the truth. "Look, I can stay here, talking about random medical terms, but however you want to put it: this is what I do." She raised her hands and pointed all around her.

Sam seemed to understand what was going on. "You made me… dream so I could get better?"

"Not just dreaming, Sam." Melissa got on her feet and walked to the man, taking his hands in hers. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Sam asked, frowning.

That question made Melissa smile. "Djinns sort of make you believe that your wishes have come real, right?"

Sam thought about it for a second. He remembered Dean's encounter with a Djinn almost two years ago where Dean have had his wish for his mother to still be alive come true. Suddenly it clicked, and looking into Melissa's eyes he understood everything. "You made my 5 year old wish come true?"

She was amazed by the adorable face Sam had made, but she tried to hide from him. "It's not like I had a choice, Sam. It's not like I could have made you live inside a world where Lilith is dead."

"Why not?" Sam simply asked, the adorable side of him sharply fading.

Melissa had plunged right into that trap, but kept her game face on. "Because I couldn't, Sam." Her eyes tried to meet his but she understood that he needed time. It was what he wanted after all, and she couldn't give it to him.

"With a little editing of course, I know it wasn't the best of wishes, but you are with your family and everyone is happy. Don't you think it's enough?"

The image of a daughter, a nephew… Bobby, Ellen, Cas and Dean flew inside Sam's head. Seeing Dean smiling the way he had in this world was something Sam had never seen before, and he had to admit to himself that it felt great.

After a moment of silence Melissa finally sighed and looked up at the man that stood in front of her. "Look, I shouldn't probably do this, but if I do remember correctly, Dean is holding a barbecue tomorrow." She took a deep breathe as she saw his eyes finally meeting hers. "I don't think another day in this world isn't going to hurt anyone."

Sam was surprised at Melissa's decision. "Why would you do that?"

Melissa scoffed, her smile revealing her teeth. "I like to think that everyone deserves to be happy, Sam, even if it's just for a day."

* * *

**Don't you just agree with that.... whatever she is? =D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, I am a bit late with the update. This chapter is the setting for the big action chappy that is up ahead. Only 1 more chapter to go (if you have read this chapter before, I know I had written 2 more chapters but I decided to put them both together as 1).****  
**

Dean had tried his best to keep himself from turning into a crazy case. He was probably one of the most impatient men on Earth, nearing the top spot with his dad. He sat next to his brother's bed, thinking about solutions to get Sammy up on his feet again. After speaking to Doctor Lang, he hadn't heard much new development on his brother's state. Dean could not wait for Bobby to finally get to the hospital so that they could start to look for possible faith healer or a hoodoo witch.

Time was almost standing still and once again Dean had lost complete faith on looking at the clock inside the room. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, Dean had been praying a lot more in the past hours than he had ever done in his entire life. After all, Sam was the brains in the family; Sam would have already found a way, either good or bad, to have him woken up and on his feet. Why couldn't he?

He looked down at the book in his hands, remembering the day Sam had lost it in the hotel room. _God_ he had turned the place upside down to find that freaking thing. He also remembered how sad Sam had been when their dad had arrived and had ordered them to get in the car as they were leaving town to go on another business. Dean had never understood why Sam had been attached to that book for those few days, but somehow, as he opened the book to the first page, he suddenly felt closer to Sam.

"What are the odds finding this book here huh?" Dean said as he flipped through the pages. Dean remembered the story, about the house, the animals, and how everyone in the family was living happily together.

Dean fought tears when he heard the door suddenly opening, revealing Agnes with her hourly checkup. The air in the room suddenly felt tense as Agnes walked to the bed, clenching her teeth together.

Agnes did her routine checkup, writing random scribble on her notepad. Her eyes didn't meet Dean. "You know Mister Turner, you might have won the hearts of every worker on this floor, but you still have yet to impress me."

Dean was a little surprised that the old woman had talked to him. Usually their meetings would be filled with staring, glaring and a lot of sighs, but Dean guessed that her game plan had changed.

"Well, what can I say? I was born with this bad ass loving attitude of mine." Dean smirked back at her as she finally brought her eyes up to look at him.

Agnes narrowed her eyes, closing her notebook. "Boys like you are trouble, and mark my words I have an eye on you."

She began her way to the door but Dean wasn't done yet. "Aw, I knew I had you too." Agnes stopped in her track, turned around to look at him one more time. He was smiling back at her, knowing that he had somehow won this round.

It was only when Agnes was on the other side of the closed door that the smiling Dean became the sad and worried Dean again.

xXx

When Sam woke up he had found himself in his big comfy bed. He was still not used to having a real bed, and he wasn't used to having great nights of sleep either. Sam sat up, wondering how he had gotten to bed. He tried to remember what had happened the night before; he thought he and Melissa had a talk about something, but for some reason Sam could not quite figure out what it had been about.

He stayed in his bed a little longer, staring at the white ceiling. For some reason his head felt refreshed, worry-less. He was smiling for no reason and he loved it.

"Morning, honey." He heard moments later. He looked up at the end of the bed to find Melissa walking inside their bedroom.

"Hey," was the only word Sam could say. He still wondered why, somehow, his memory had been played with.

Melissa frowned at him. "You alright, Sam?"

Sam sat up on the bed. He got a hand in his hair, pushing away his bangs from his eyes. "I- I think so."

"Good." Melissa headed to the closet and began to change from her night gown to a pair of light blue denim and white tee. "I need you to run some errands at the store."

"Errands?"

Melissa had already turned herself to face the mirror, putting her hair up in a messy ponytail. "Yes, Sam. I have the list in the kitchen for things we need for your brother's barbecue. He's going to be busy with his family all day and I told Emily we would be helping out."

_Dean, busy with his family?_ Sam remembered the lovely blond woman at the talent show, carrying with her a little boy. _Emily and Jonathan_…

"Sam?"

Sam felt lost in his thoughts. He looked up at the woman who walked up to the bed and sat next to him. They both stared in each other's eyes for a moment before she placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Did-" Sam began, wondering if he should be asking his question or not. "Did we have a talk last night? About me not supposed to be here?"

Melissa brought her hand down, frowning at Sam. "Of course not, Sam. Come on now, Anna is waiting for you downstairs."

She smiled at him and got up from the bed, leaving to head downstairs.

It took Sam a while to finally get out of his bed and trying to figure out where his clothes were. When he finally managed to get himself a blue checkered button shirt and dark denims he headed downstairs where he was welcomed by a little girl – _his _little girl – who ran towards him as he entered the kitchen. He kneeled down and got her as she jumped in his arms.

"Good morning, Anna." Sam could not help himself but to smile as he looked at the beautiful kid in his arms.

"Morning, Daddy!" Anna answered back, smiling as much as he was. She had her hair down this morning with a white ribbon, wearing a beautiful light blue dress with white flowers on it. She would look beautiful in anything, and Sam knew deep down that one day she would be breaking a lot of hearts with her beauty.

Sam got Anna back down as Cas entered the kitchen, dressed up with casual jeans and shirt. He got down to his knees, hugging Anna good morning before getting up again and heading to the coffee machine.

"So I heard that Melissa is putting you on errand duty? You mind if I come along?" Cas asked as he offered Sam a cup.

The tall man gladly accepted the cup, enjoying the coffee waking up his senses. He looked down to find Anna pulling on one of his leg with puppy, pleading eyes.

"Can he, dad?"

"Of course he can." Sam smiled as Anna began dancing around in the kitchen.

After breakfast the three of them finally got in the old car and left to the store. Sam had seen a market on his way to the school the night before and he was glad that his memory was good enough to remember that much. Anna sat in the back, playing with Teddy and pretending he was flying a plane when Cas began the conversation.

"You know, I never got to thank you."

Sam turned his head to look at the man sitting in the passenger seat. "Thank me for what?"

There was a short silence. "We've had our differences before Sam, but now I am happy that I've come to know your family better."

Sam could not help himself but to frown, wondering what the riddle meant. He knew that the case was already close when Cas turned his head to look out his window.

They had gotten everything on Melissa's list in no time, surprising Sam. Cas had excused himself for a short amount of time, getting various items he had down on his own list. When Anna had asked him what he was planning to do Cas only replied with a smile and went on to the next aisle.

While Dean was already taking care of the meat, Sam was meant to get other random items, like vegetables to make a garden salad, potato chips and the drinks. Anna walked next to her father, looking all around her with amazement.

"Daddy, can we get strawberries?" she asked her father as they walked in front of the big juicy strawberries table.

Sam gave her a nod and she got to the table, picking a basket herself as Cas met with them, his basket full.

"We got everything we need?" Sam looked at Anna who suddenly checked the cart to make sure they were not missing anything. She shook her head and the three of them set off to the cash. Anna led the way with Cas; Sam happy as he felt as lost in the store as he had felt in his house the day before. As soon as everything was set the trio left the store and headed home, knowing that they would have dozens of other chores waiting for them at home.

xXx

The hunt at the morgue had been pointless for Devon who began to feel weaker than ever. He had left the room with his second set of teeth out, ready to get his hands on the first prey he would get as he walked towards the smell of the men he had come to get his revenge from. Devon scattered the surroundings before making any move, smelling the air of the hallways to see if anyone was coming his way. The mess he had left in the morgue would certainly not stay unnoticed for long and he knew that he would have to act fast.

Suddenly a door closed down the hall and Devon heard footsteps and a healthy heartbeat coming down his way. Fangs already down and his instincts ready Devon braced himself around the corner so that the person – a female in her mid 20s – would not see him until the right moment. The heartbeat felt closer and stronger and the vampire wondered if he would be able to wait until the right moment would come.

He let out a soft snarl that made the heartbeat jumped and picked up a quicker pace. Devon could not hold his cannibalistic instincts anymore and jumped out in the open to show himself to the small blond nurse who stood still in the middle of the hallway. She trembled with fear as he showed her his vampire teeth and before she could even turn around to run towards the door it was too late for her.

Devon had finally gotten his strength back and as he walked towards the door, leaving the bloody remains on the white floor, he knew that he would finally get his revenge soon.

xXx

The ride home had been a rather quiet one, Anna asking Cas what he had planned on to do with what he had gotten at the store but the man would not tell, promising her that it would be worth the wait.

Once inside the house Sam had found Bobby, Ellen and Melissa sitting down and enjoying yet another cup of coffee and laughing. Sam stared at Melissa's smile, still getting amazed by it over again. Somehow it kept finding a way to make him smile and he felt great about it.

"You guys took long 'nough. Sure you got everythin'?" asked Bobby after a sip of his coffee mug.

Anna ran to him as he opened his arms to grab her and have her sit on his lap. Anna gave her grandfather a giggle and replied. "Of course we did! Uncle Cas got some stuff too but he won't tell why!"

As his name was said Cas entered the kitchen with his groceries bag and looked around to find that everybody was staring at him. "What?" Everyone began to laugh at the confused guy while Sam just enjoyed the moment for himself, selfishly thinking that he somehow deserved this moment of happiness.

The afternoon had come and gone faster than Sam could ask for. Everyone played their part into the preparations for their big family evening; the women, including Dean's Emily and Cas had spend their time in the kitchen, marinating the meat and getting all the food ready for the grill while all men were outside getting the table and chairs and the grill ready. It was a beautiful summer day, the sky was a clear blue and the summer breeze just made everything even more heaven-like. Nothing was the same for Sam since Dean had arrived; he being there just gave Sam even more to be happy about.

Slowly everyone finally gathered outside and the chattering became louder and full of laughs until the meat on the grill sizzled and the smell made everyone drool. Everything was perfect.

"So Dean, how's work?" Bobby asked as he opened his third beer.

Dean stood proudly in front of the grill and smirked before taking a swig from his bottle. "It's kind of slow at the garage, I guess people don't trust good old garages anymore; they would rather go out to the fancy dealerships and stuff. But hey, I ain't complanin'! I got my weekend off to go deer hunting and that's all I asked!"

_Deer hunting? _Somehow, these two words didn't make sense to Sam as he listened to his brother's story. Somehow, it wasn't as though Dean actually did deer hunt…

The meat finally ready everyone began to dig in and Sam could not help himself but to look at everyone once more. While Melissa was getting Anna's plate ready, Bobby and Ellen were arguing over random stuff. Sam's eyes finally ended on Dean and his little family. Emily had put little Jonathan in a booster seat between her and Dean and while they made sure their son had enough to eat in his plate, Sam noticed that Dean's fatherly instincts were just like how Dean had been for him when he was a kid. This was exactly what Sam had always wanted for his brother; to let him have a little family and to be the happiest man on earth. Somehow Sam needed to be grateful that his wish had finally come true.

He looked over at Melissa who sat at his right, a piece of meat in his mouth. "Where's Cas?"

Just as the question was asked the man arrived outside with what he had been hiding to everyone all day: Cas had baked an angel food cake.

"Oooh! My favorite!" Anna said jumping around as Cas placed the cake on the table in front of her. Cas sat next to her and got a kiss on the cheek and a big hug before he was allowed to dig in and get a taste of Dean's winnings.

xXx

Devon had wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve and had found his way to the fourth floor of the hospital through the emergency stairs. He did not want to meet someone along the way, his instincts still high on thirst. Now that he had drank enough blood to keep him going for a little while his eyes were set on first prize, though he would not let his guard down if he would need to attack.

The floor was busy, and he could hear everyone's heartbeat: doctors, nurses, patients and visitors. Devon tried to focus on either one of the two men until he finally got both of them in the same room.

As he approached the room Devon kept looking straight in front of him, not giving a care about who was looking at him. His eyes were filling with blood, lusting for that sweet taste of revenge he's been craving for more than a day now. He smelled the Winchesters' blood right around the corner and his vampire teeth showed themselves automatically. This was it; he was there! Just a few feet away were the men who had murdered his family, and now he would gladly be the one to put an end to their lives.

"Mister, you are not allowed in that room," said a woman's voice behind him. He turned around to see who was speaking to him; an old nurse whose nametag read 'Agnes'. In front of her was a wheelchair with a girl, who looked sick, sitting in it.

Devon did not reply to the nurse and turned around again to face the door, his right hand now on the door handle.

"Sir!" Agnes said, angry as she got to Devon and grabbed his arm. When he turned around she finally saw what he was and tried to scream but was pushed to the end of the hallway in one swing only. Everyone near the scene began to run away, fearing for their lives, while Agnes lied unconscious on the floor, having hit her head pretty rough against the wall.

On the other side of the door, Dean heard Agnes screaming and for the first time in hours, got up from his chair and gave Sam one last look before opening the door. People were running around like headless chickens and Dean had to wait until everyone had fled before he actually saw what was going on.

"You son of a bitch," Dean mouthed as he saw the vampire from the farm holding Kirsteen in his hands, his vampire teeth not even an inch from her neck.

"Let her go!"

Devon chuckled. "You really think I'm gonna take orders from you, you pathetic human!"

Dean looked down at Kirsteen who was weak from her operation. Tears were running down her small cheeks and Dean felt guilty, knowing that the bastard was here for him and Sam.

"You are not gonna kill an innocent little girl are you?"

"I've been craving for blood for over a day," Devon snarled. "And all I got was a blonde nurse. Adding a little girl would be perfect for dessert. That is, unless you and your Sasquatch of a brother surrender yourself."

Dean smirked, trying to think of a way to distract his opponent. "Sorry, but I don't wanna be anyone's kids meal today, thanks."

In a flash of a second Dean found himself being pushed to the floor and felt his arms getting pinned down. Devon kneeled over Dean and stared down at him, ready to descent himself. He tried to see where Kirsteen had gone to and saw that she was getting help from one of the nurses to hide inside the room next to Sammy's. After he knew she would be okay if she would stay away he shut his eyes closed, not wanting to see his second death but suddenly he heard a hit and felt the vampire letting go of his arms.

"What the-?" Dean asked as he opened his eyes and looked over his head to find Doctor Lang standing there.

"Come on, we do not have much time," the doctor told him. She grabbed his hands and helped him up before she tried to pull him towards the exit.

"What about Sam?!" There was no way in hell he that he would leave his brother alone anymore, and somehow she read the worry in his eyes.

Doctor Lang sighed. "He will not be down for long. We need a way to kill him before he wakes up."

"Here," Dean said throwing her his car key. "Get to the black 67 Impala in the parking lot and look in the trunk. The only thing that can kill this bastard is decapitation. Go!"

Dean would not usually trust anyone with his car, but right now his priority was Sam. He sworn to God that if he could he would have pulled the head of the piece of shit himself but he also had to think about all the people hiding in various rooms, and did not want to freak anyone out at the moment.

He ran to Sam's room as fast as he could and quickly got a chair in front of the door, trying to lock himself inside with his brother. Dean ran to the window and cursed over the fact that they were on the fourth floor and that there was no way they would be able to survive the jump. He could not believe himself that he had not brought any helpful weapons with him for once and now his only hope was the Doctor. Dean looked around the room and tried to find something sharp. Now that he wasn't in the hallway he could easily work up a way to strangle the bastard, something like Sam had done to Gordon a few years ago.

His search was stopped when he saw the door getting busted open and saw the vampire, eyes bloody red, staring at him. _Damn it!_ They were so screwed!

"Come on, Sammy. Wake up!"

xXx

Once everyone had finished with their meals the women began to clean up the table while the men sat down and enjoyed yet another cold beer. Dean was telling everyone about his hunts and how the deer hunting season was always special for him. They then got to Bobby's stories which everyone always loved. Jonathan was sitting on his father's lap while Anna had taken a seat on her pink and purple chair.

The time went by and the sun began to set. The family had now gotten their chairs around a camp fire that Cas and Bobby had prepared. Sam's eyes had not left his brother since dinner was done, admiring the happiness his big brother had. For some reasons he knew that the Dean he had seen in those visions had never been this happy in his life, and Sam felt guilty for it.

His thoughts were distracter when he saw Dean getting up from his seat and came next to him. "You wanna go for a walk?"

Sam placed his beer bottle on the ground next to his chair and got up. "Sure." He saw Anna running to him and he grabbed her in his arms, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Tell your mom I'm going with Uncle Dean."

"Okay." Anna said as he put her down.

Before she could turn around Sam called her name. She looked right back at him with her mother's eyes and Sam felt his heart skip.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy!" She smiled as she blow him a kiss and ran back to her cousin Jonathan.

Sam followed his big brother and they both walked towards Dean's house. Sam had not really given any attention to what his brother's house looked like before, but somehow the exterior seemed familiar. As they approached the house Sam finally figured out where he had seen the house before…

"Your house looks like the one we had back in Kansas."

Dean seemed surprised by Sam's fact. "Of course it does. We built it from the blue prints from the old house. You don't remember?"

Sam did not reply. He hadn't told his brother that he had lost his memory, and somehow he knew that Melissa hadn't told him either. Sam was surprised when they arrived at the house and Dean brought him to the gigantic garage next to the house. Sam had wanted to see the inside of the house; maybe if it was the same as it used to be then maybe he would remember more about his past…

Dean led Sam inside the garage and there was the black car Sam had seen in his visions; the one where he and Dean would ride in. Sam was amazed by its looks and could not help but wanting to sit inside of it.

"You like?" Dean asked his brother with a huge smirk on his face.

"Where did you get that?!" Sam asked, still amazed by the classic car.

"Some guy came at the garage after getting in an accident with it and sold it to me; he said he got it at the old Rainbow Motors back home and thought this car shouldn't be driven by any other guy but a Lawrence guy. Come on, hop in!"

Both brothers were smiling at each other as they got inside the car. Sitting in the driver's seat, Dean grabbed on the steering wheel with a 5 year old smile on his smile. Dean always had been in love with cars, but this car was different. Sam was about to turn on the radio when Dean stopped him, pushing a cassette tape in the slot. Metallica blasted inside the car and Dean began to sing happily, his hands hitting the steering wheel at the beat of the song.

"Seriously?" Sam asked Dean, giving his brother a frown. But Dean brought his index finger up and looked at his brother.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts its keyhole." Dean proudly said. He banged his head at the beat and continued singing until the end of the song.

"This is the life, man: a cool car, a hot wife and a wonderful kid!"

Sam stared at his brother and again was stunned with how happy he looked. Dean was telling the truth though: they both had terrific families, awesome friends and most of all they had each other, and that was all that mattered right now.

Suddenly everything became quiet inside the car and in the garage. Both brothers were looking down, not knowing what to say, or how to say what they had in mind, until Dean finally spoke.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

Dean looked at his little brother. "Are you happy? I mean, would you rather want your life to be different from what you have right now?"

It took Sam a few seconds to think about the question. _Was he happy?_ Of course he was; he had Melissa and Anna, his own house and his own life. But somehow he felt deep inside that there was something missing in his life, like his true life wasn't here at the house with his family.

"I don't know, Dean." Sam did not dare look his brother in the eyes. He felt bad already for not being able to answer the easier question there ever was out there. But his guts were telling him otherwise…

"Well, all I can say is that no matter what happens, you know I'll always be around, you know that right?"

This time Sam looked at his brother. His lips curled slightly up and he nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Suddenly a white hot pain flashed inside Sam's head. He bent down, both hands on his head, trying to hold on the scream he wanted to let out.

"_Come on Sammy, wake up!"_ Dean's voice echoed in his head.

Sam looked at Dean one more time before everything went black.

* * *

**Comments are SO cool and well appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally got to writing this chapter yesterday and I gotta say that it makes me sad in a way. I know I told you guys who read the other chapter that I had 2 more chapters for you, but unfortunately with all the things that are going on right now (including season 5 which I adore so much) I decided to make this story a 10 chapters only.  
I wanna thank everyone who's been loyal in reading this story from the start. I know it's been a while since I started this story, but I wouldn't have gone to write it all if I wouldn't have gotten any readers. I also wanna give a big shoutout to my Supernatural pals from all around the world! You guys are the reason I write! :)**

**Comments are always appreaciated. Also if you have any story requests that I might be able to work on just send me a shout! Enjoy the finale!!!! :)**

**

* * *

**_May 11th 1988_

"Sammy? You awake little guy?"

Sam opened his eyes slowly, until Dean came in focus in front of him. He looked around; a new hotel room. The walls were of a lavender and brown mix; definitely not a match he thought as Sam sat up and looked at his brother. "Where are we?"

"Ohio." Dean simply answered.

It was as if Sam's memory came back to him in a flash: Dad had come to pick them up from that other hotel and he had driven them as long as Sam could stay awake. Truth was he didn't held on too long as he cried.

He had lost his book. Forever.

Sam had tried to hide his tears away from his dad. Of course he would probably blame Dean for whatever had happened while Sam knew that Dean didn't have a thing to do with any of his sadness; if anything Dean had made him smile for as long as he could have.

After searching until the car had arrived to the hotel. Their father hadn't even come out of the car since both boys knew better than to have him getting out coming and getting them. Sam remembered Dean taking his hand and taking him out of the room, helping Sam up to the backseat of the car. Their dad hadn't said a word and just drove away from the hotel; away from his book.

"Where's dad?" Sam yawned.

Sam noticed that his older brother had small dark spots under his eyes. Had he slept? "Dad's gone for a few days."

The small kid nodded, knowing better than to ask any other question.

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

Sam looked up at his brother and shook his head slightly. "What for?"

The silence answered Sam's question: Dean had taken responsibility for making Sam cry. It was always like this with Dean, and though Sam was only five he knew his brother more than anyone else.

"It's okay, Dean."

No more words were said as Dean got off Sam's bed and got under the covers on his.

xXx

Dean stared down the vampire with a mix of worry and anger in his eyes. Not only was he worrying about Sam, but there were other patients and staff members on this floor that were scared to death of leaving this place. Dean also knew that in no time the cops would get to work on the "hostage situation" and he had no time to waste.

He thought a moment about the doctor who was now his and Sammy's best shot at surviving this thing. _Shit_. How could he have put someone's life in danger like that? But somehow he knew – he had felt it – that she could help him out like no other person.

Staring down the vampire he noticed the blood in his eyes and on his clothes. "So tell me, what did you have to munch to get up here? Don't tell you actually ate one of your nest members?"

_Oh yeah_, Dean thought to himself, _real super hero-like there, Batman!_

The vampire's lips slightly curled up. "A nurse. Figure she'd do since the morgue was already out of blood."

Dean could not help but ease himself up, knowing that the danger wasn't as bad as he thought. The vampire had noticed.

"What, you ain't gonna fight me now, human?"

Dean laughed. "You seriously think you are a wise smart-ass here? You actually thought that drinking some dead man's blood would do you some good? You should have done your race a favour and commit suicide down there."

The look on the vampire was more than just priceless, but Dean had to take the time to strike. He looked around, checking for anything that would be useful to kill a vampire when he noticed a woman with a white lab coat coming from behind the SOB.

In her hands Dr. Lang carried a long blade. She had obviously taken the longest one she could bring without having anyone notice she had a weapon on her, probably hiding it in her coat. Her eyes met Dean's and she stopped in her movement. Of course he didn't want her to witness what he was about to do with the poor bastard, but what other choices did he have?

But the moment was broken quickly when the vampire noticed that Dean wasn't looking back at him but at something behind him. The vampire quickly turned his head and Dean took his chance and tackled the thing before he could jump on Melissa. Both males ended up on the floor at the doctor's feet.

"Run! Now!"

Dean looked up as he struggled with the vampire. The doctor held the blade tightly with both of her hands and was frozen like a statue. When he heard a hiss Dean quickly looked down and saw that the vampire's second set of teeth were out and ready to bite. Dean slammed his right fist against the thing's right cheek before trying to reach up to the blade.

The doctor took a few paces forward, almost jumping over the two men when Dean saw a hand grabbing her ankle. In the seconds that followed Dean saw the woman getting out of balance as she was pulled down, hitting her head on a little table near the door and knocking her out instantly.

_Shit!_ Like things could get any worse, Dean thought as the struggle to get up continued.

Dean thought about his brother lying on the bed behind him, fearing that if the vampire got the best out of him that it was too late for the both of them. With a burst of strength Dean got free of the vampire's and got on both his feet as soon as he could.

His next step was surely getting to the blade, but obviously the vampire knew that as Dean felt something grabbing him from behind and in a blink of an eye he found himself against the wall facing Sam's room. He knew without a doubt that his back would be reminding him of the situation in the morning, but he didn't have time to wonder about that detail.

Trying not to think of the people in the next rooms Dean braced himself as the vampire's eyes were mad with killing instincts. In a rush Dean felt his jaw almost breaking in half when a punch got to him. A few kicks and punches followed, while he tried to protect himself from the vampire's mouth.

But it was only when Dean was tripped down that he knew it was over. He cursed himself not only for "following the rules" for once, but also for not taking care of himself in the past couple of weeks. Sam had been right: all those hunts after hunts in the past month hadn't been a good idea.

He fell on his back and looked up, the vampire glowing in victory. His only thought was about Sam, wishing he'd done things differently with this hunt.

_Sam…_

Just as Dean closed his eyes tightly he heard a thud on the floor, followed by silence. Dean brought his arms down and wondered just for a second what had happened has he heard loud breathing, but not from the vampire. This was a familiar sound.

Sam.

Dean looked up and found his younger brother in his hospital gown, holding the bloody blade in his hand. At his bare feet were a headless body and the head of the vampire near his arm.

"Sammy?"

"D… Dean…"

Dean had to react quickly: he only had enough time to get up before his brother fainted in his arms.

xXx

When Sam came back to reality – or so he thought it was – he wondered for a moment where exactly he was. Last thing he remembered was talking to Dean inside a sweet muscle car.

The Impala.

Sam had to wondered for a moment why in the world had Dean locked his most precious possession instead of driving it around but then Sam remembered those words a male voice had told him…

_Come on, Sammy, wake up!_

Wake up? Had he been dreaming?

Of course he had, or else why would he have found himself inside a hospital room?

He looked around in the slightly lighted room. It was already night fall outside, he thought. As he heard feet shifting to his left Sam turned his head quickly, hoping to see who had told him to wake up, only he didn't find a man but a woman in light blue scrubs. She had light coloured hair and for some reason she seemed so… familiar.

"Emily?"

The woman turned around at the sound of his voice, smiling. Somehow it was as if she knew he had finally woken up and was relieved to see his eyes.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken me for somebody else." The woman with the nametag 'Lucia' said.

Sam frowned, somewhat disappointed. He tried to hide the look, not wanting the nurse to worry about him. "Where is my brother?"

Lucia closed her notepad and headed for the door. "He's speaking to Doctor Lang. She will be meeting with you shortly. You need anything?"

He shook his head even though he should have nodded. He needed one thing though: for some reason he just had to see his brother.

xXx

Calm had somewhat come back inside the hospital wing. After the doctor had quickly regained consciousness Dean had been able to take care of the body, sending it straight to the morgue. Cops had been in to check on any casualties but for some reason they hadn't been around for long.

Not that Dean was complaining. The farther he stayed from the cops the better.

Most of the staff had decided to stick around, all but Agnes who had been sent to the Emergency Room. Dean somewhat felt bad for the old gal but somehow knew she'd make it out alright.

He stood outside his brother's room, wondering when he'd be able to finally get in and talk to the guy. Lucia had come by to tell him that Sam had woken up, and as much as he wanted to see him he wanted the doctor to do her job as quick as possible so they could get the hell out of dodge.

As he smiled back at the woman he heard small footsteps running towards him and turned to find the little girls from his first day. _Katie and Nina_ Dean remembered. As they both ran to the next door Dean saw Ana, the same doctor who had ran after them, repeating history.

Things had gotten back to normal, he thought as the doctor smiled at him.

xXx

The room door opened and Sam couldn't believe his eyes. After Lucia had left and told him that Dr. Lang was coming he had felt something in his stomach, as if he was happy to see that doctor. But he didn't know that the same person would have been his possible wife.

Wait… had he just said _his wife_?

"Who are you?" The words left Sam's mouth as soon as the door was closed.

Doctor Lang approached the bed and sat on the chair, her long dark hair in a ponytail just has he remembered her. He noticed the bruise she had on her forehead and instinctively wanted – needed – to ask her if she was alright, but decided to keep it quiet.

Once the doctor was properly seating down in the chair she placed her notepad on the night table and looked back at Sam. There was a long silence, as if their eyes were doing the talking.

Sam didn't need to ask her anything as everything he had seen in his dream came back to his mind. As if those memories were all the clues he needed, Sam found the answer to his own question.

"I will tell you everything that you want to know, Sam." The woman next to him said. "As long as you promise me not be angry at me if I cannot answer some of those questions you seek an answer to."

She spoke with the softest, most reassuring voice Sam had ever heard, and Sam knew that she was doing it so he wouldn't be going all crazy killing on her. Besides, how could he kill her without any lamb blood?

"Who are you?" Seemed to be the only words Sam could come up with.

But it didn't matter to her. "You already know my name. Well, my human name at least. I am a doctor at this hospital; have been for years now."

"But you are a – "

"Yes, I am" she nodded slowly. "So what?"

Sam frowned at the question. "And aren't you supposed to be feeding off…" something snapped in Sam's head. "Wait, you didn't… kill me?"

"And why would I do that? In case you haven't noticed, I am a doctor."

A huff came out automatically of Sam's throat. As if he didn't need to ask his following question, she went on.

"I know you must think that this is the perfect way to get to humans, but don't think so low of me. Notice how you are still alive and well. I have been doing my job to help people for decades now and I happen to love it. Now kill me if you want, hunter, but know this one thing: you are alive and awake today because of me."

Sam shook his head. "Then how do you survive?"

She grinned at him, revealing that smile he remembered. "Doctors happen to have access to a certain 'dead' part of the hospital, if you catch my drift."

Winking at him, she got serious again. "Is there anything you wish to ask me, Sam?"

He thought about it for a second. He wanted to ask her so many things at the same time, but only one question came out instead.

"I thought you Djinns were supposed to make your wish come true?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course, and you did wish for that world you were in, Sam. And before you ask about it no, I could have never make the one wish you dream of coming true."

_Was she psychic?_ Of course she wasn't: she had been in his head, searching for that one wish that didn't involve killing… "Why not?"

"Because I couldn't, Sam."

Sam was confused. What was wrong in wishing a demon's death?

"You know something though, I was surprised," she told him, probably wanting Sam to be thinking about something else.

"I'm sorry?"

"You," she leaned in, placing her elbows on her knees. "Of all the people I've healed nobody ever woke up from my dreams. Nobody except you."

Sam was as stunned as the doctor. What could he possibly tell her that she didn't already know about him? Trying to remember exactly what had brought him back, he remembered the male voice. Someone had asked him to wake up, and so he had.

Nodding at him as if she'd read him again, the doctor smiled. "You will be alright. I'll get your discharged papers ready so you and your brother can leave before the feds come back."

Sam watched her as she got up from her chair and left for the door. "Everybody has a dark side inside of them, Sam. But remember that everybody has a good side in them too; all you need to know is how to balance both."

Their eyes met for what seemed like forever, her stare biding him farewell before she walked out of the room.

xXx

"How is he?"

As soon as the room door was shut Dean had run to the doctor. Somewhat she wasn't surprised seeing him almost jumping her.

"Your brother will be fine. We are getting his papers ready so you can both leave as soon as you can."

Dean nodded, understanding the orders to leave. He felt as though she was hurrying them in case the feds came back and not just kicking them out for causing so much trouble in their hospital.

"Listen, I just wanted to…" Dean began but his voice broke.

The doctor placed her right hand on Dean's shoulder. As their eyes met she smiled at him. "Thanks."

She brought her hand down and both of them turned to look inside Sam's room. The guy was sitting on his bed, his back facing the both of them, and was staring down, probably at his hands.

"It's funny." The doctor said.

Dean turned his head and looked at her, confused. "What is?"

Without looking back at him, she replied. "How people are ready to sacrifice themselves for the ones they love."

He frowned at her, trying not to make sense of what she was trying to tell him. Before she walked away she turned to face him.

"Your brother is a strong guy, Dean. Never doubt what he'd do to protect you."

Before he could say anything back at her, the doctor had disappeared.

xXx

"Hey big guy."

Sam turned around at the sound of the voice. After finding the bag of clothes near the chair where the doctor had sat in he had gladly decided to change and had gotten ready to leave.

"Hey, Dean."

Sam watched his brother coming in slowly. This was the good old Dean, Sam thought as he remembered the Dean from his dreams. For some reason though, this Dean was as happy as the dream one had been.

"I see you remember how to move?" Dean joked.

Sam couldn't help but to huff at Dean's words. _Yeah, this was the good old Dean._

There was another long minute of silence. There were so many things Sam wanted to tell his brother, and knew somehow that Dean felt the same way.

"Sam I-"

"Dean I-"

_Yeah, this is working great!_ Sam thought.

But no words were needed, they both knew that. It was probably best that the keep it that way too.

Both their heads turned to the door when they heard a sudden banging noise on the other side of it. Not wanting to repeat history Dean had went to the Impala to gear up and had now his hand on his gun.

"Danielle! The doctor told _me_ to come!" a voice said from behind the door.

"Oh yeah, T: like I'm going to let _you_ get the last glimpse of those guys' asses!"

Sam frowned. "Where the hell am I again?"

Dean opened the door and found gladly accepted the paperwork from both nurses. As he shut the door he turned to look at his brother and couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like you were out of it for too long little brother."

As if he didn't want to ask, fearing what his brother had done while he was out of it, Sam got up from his bed and grabbed all that was his. "I'm ready then."

"Then let's go."

xXx

The walked out of the room, brought the signed paperwork to the station desk where all of the staff waved at them and saw them leave. As they walked down the hallway Dean asked to stop at one of the rooms.

Kirsteen was in her bed and had lots of visitors: her mother, sister, nurses and some of the little patients.

"I just wanted to keep my promise." Dean said as he gave Kirsteen the little book back.

When Dean turned around he saw his brother outside the room, talking to one of the staff member. Dean turned around and leaned in to whisper something in Kirsteen's ear.

"Don't ever lose that book; it has special powers."

Dean turned around, knowing that for some reason his ass was being checked by the women inside the room, and got to his brother. After waving goodbye at everyone the boys finally left the hospital.

"Where to?" Sam asked as he took his seat back in the Impala. He felt somewhat happy that the car wasn't stored somewhere.

The engine roared, and Dean looked to his right. "Let's just take it easy for a while."


End file.
